


SAHS 2: War Of Dominance

by TheNoca



Series: SAHS Series [2]
Category: Original Work, Totally Spies
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Future, Androids, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Betrayal, Body Modification, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Comedy, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Cybernetics, Cyberpunk, Cyborgs, Death, Drama & Romance, Drinking, Drug Use, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Explicit Language, F/M, Family Feels, Graphic Description, Graphic Description of Corpses, Harems, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Incest, Male-Female Friendship, Manga & Anime, Metal Gear References, Minor Character Death, Near Death, Near Death Experiences, Older Characters, Original Character Death(s), Out of Character, Past Character Death, Plot Twists, Post-Blind Betrayal, Post-Prison, Post-Season/Series 01, Posted Elsewhere, Prison, Protective Siblings, Psychological Torture, Season/Series 02, Smoking, War, World War III
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-04-06 06:43:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19057315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNoca/pseuds/TheNoca
Summary: 11 years after the events of Strongest Fighter, Shane finds himself in a prison. He's been locked up there for 2 years and he doesn't even know it. He's been there for so long he's lost the concept of time. Every day, he is hounded by former criminals he put away and is forced to put him down. A day doesn't go by when he's attack by inmate and is forced to put that inmate in place.Each time, he is escorted out of the cell block and is forced to stay in an isolated cell for 24 hours. He has nobody to turn to. His friends are now his enemies and part of the reason he is there. Elle, is the warden of his cell block. Kelly is now a soldier of Bullock's army. He has no clue where the spies of WOOPH are and the friends he had met in Edonia are nowhere to be found.Emma, Ada, and his sister have gone into hiding after refusing to fight for either Wesker or Bullock. Shane has nobody to turn to except his cellmate. His cellmate is an undercover prisoner from the resistance. A group outside the walls of the prison that fights against both Wesker and Bullock. She dressed as a guy and is  conspiring with Shane to escape from the prison.They get their chance one day when unexpected help arrives...





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> -You must read SAHS: Secret. Agent. High. School in order to be caught up on the story. I highly recommend you to do so-

* * *

_"How long..."_

Bright lights filled the retinas of a certain someone.

 _"Time passes so slowly in a place_ _I_ _no_ _longer_ _understand..."_

"Shane..."

A voice called out. A silhouette appeared amongst the bright lights as it called out.

 _"Each day that passes_ _no_ _longer matters. Each day seems like a repeat of the previous._ _I'm_ _here left to rot away. While the_ _ones_ _I_ _care_ _about_ _work for my enemy, dead, or worse..."_

"Shane!"

The light cleared as the silhouette is revealed to be someone in a prison jumpsuit. They looked down at someone who was laying down a bed. This person was Shane Powers. Shane was now 11 years older and imprisoned.

"Is it already morning?"

"It's the afternoon. We have a problem."

The one talking to Shane was his bunk mate a fake prisoner cross dressing as a male, Emily Schwartz. She is part of the Resistance outside the prison walls. She was sent their to bust Shane out. However, the security at the prison is top notch and has hindered her from doing so. She's already been their for 3 months trying to figure out a way to break out with Shane.

"What's the problem?"

"A new inmate and his gang is trying to assert their dominance by taking everyone's commissary. Someone doesn't want to and he's planning to attack them."

"It's not my problem...," Shane stated as he turned to face the wall.

"Shane, earning the trust of the inmates here will be crucial in our escape. You have to..."

"I don't ever have to do anything. I'm just forced to by you. Look, these inmates can handle themselves as long as they don't step up to me."

"Shane..."

"Like I said, not my problem."

"You can't be doing this man!" An inmate yelled, "You try this on Shane, he'll kill you!"

"I might...," Shane softly stated.

"Who is this motherfucker people keep talking about...," The voice was deep and had a ghetto vibe to it, "I'll take his shit just like did everyone else."

"Don't try it...," Shane softly told himself as he heard the footsteps of someone rushing towards his cell, "He's trying it..."

"Hey!"

"Shane...," Emily backed up as Shane sat up from his bed.

"Time to deal with a nuisance...," Someone fiercely opened his door and it was revealed to be a bald, white male with a tattoos covering his left arm, "Problem?" The man didn't answer as he reached for both Shane and Emily's commissary items. In less than a nanosecond, Shane grabbed the inmates hands, "You didn't answer me. Is there a problem?"

"Get off me!" The inmate pushed Shane away and snatched the commissary items off the desk. Shane sighed as he turned the man around, and threw one stiff punch at the inmate's face. The inmate dropped the commissary items as they dropped to the ground. Shane got on top of the inmate and started to beat his face in.

"Nobody messes with my stuff!" Shane didn't let up either. Shane continued to beat on him until there was blood on his hand.

Soon afterwards, the gang of the inmate attempted to jump Shane, but he was ready for them as well. The first guy that sent a punch in was grabbed and thrown into the nearby wall. The next was tried to kick Shane, but he grabbed it and slammed the inmate's knee into the ground.

Before the last two inmates could retaliate, Shane grabbed them by the throat and knocked their heads into one another. He slammed them into each other so hard that some of their teeth flew out and some got forced back further into their gums. Afterwards, Shane went right back to beating on the leader.

He continued to beat on him before Emily shook her head, "Get him off!" Emily yelled. Multiple inmates came in and restrained Shane. The inmates face was now swollen to hell. Some their teeth were scattered across the ground as well while a pool of blood surrounded him, "Shane!" Emily helped hold Shane back as the inmate laid unconscious.

The door to their cell block was thrown open as 2 heavily armed guards armed with modified G36, "Get on the ground!" The inmates instantly dropped as the guards ordered them to, "Stay on the ground!"

In the security box overlooking Shane's cell block, a familiar face to Shane stood there tapping her forehead, "Warden, Shane has..."

"I know. This time, I'll see to him personally."

"But Warden..."

"Shut it. I'll deal with it," The person stood up and leaned on the control panel in front of her, "Shane my old friend, you have been a real thorn in our side now...," Shane moved his head up from the ground and directly into the security box.

"Elle...," He softly growled.

"Shane...," She responded with a smirk. She turned around pass the guard in their box and picked up her radio, "I'm heading into Cell Division 3. We have a Code 17."

"Roger that Warden," Someone responded.

One of the guards held his hand up to his ear and nodded, "Copy that. Stand for the warden!" The guard then ordered, "Everyone except inmate 001 stand against the east wall."

"Shane...," Emily softly started.

"Go, it'll just be like the usual. It's just that I'll see a very familiar face this time...," Emily looked at Shane as his gaze fixated on the entrance to their cell block.

"Okay..."

"Besides, I sense something will happen in the next hour..."

"Huh...?"

"Just don't worry about it. It's nothing to really worry yourself about..."

Elle walked towards the entrance of the cell block as the two guards stood on both sides of the entrance. Elle walked through and her eyes were fixed on Shane who stood on one knee. It then moved to the unconscious inmate on the ground lying in a pool of blood.

"Warden..."

"I see Inmate-001 had more fun today," She proceeded to walk over to Shane. This was the first time Shane had seen Elle in so long. He no longer remembers when he had a normal day in his life.

Elle wore black and gray, serpent camo uniform accompanied by a heavy ballistic vest that covered her shoulders and neck. On her belt, she only had a handgun with 2 mags of ammo and a knife resting on her black combat boots. Once Elle stood in front of Shane, the two shared glances at once another before she knelt to meet him, "Sadly this fun got him in trouble...," Shane didn't respond to her and only continued to stare, "You know the drill Shane," Shane blinked twice before he held out his hands.

Elle was quick to place reinforced handcuffs onto Shane's wrists, "Stand," Elle ordered. Shane slowly rose with Elle holding a devilish smirk, "Now, walk," Shane proceeded to walk forward towards the entrance. Once he passed the door, he sent a glance at Emily before turning back in front of him.

* * *

 

Moments later, Shane sat in a blank, white room, although this wasn't this wasn't the isolated cell he was used to, "Why aren't I in isolation? This isn't part of the usual protocol, is it?"

"Oh no, just thought I could have a chat with a friend," Elle walked around Shane before taking a seat in front of him, "It's been a while since we've had a chance to sit and talk."

"I didn't think I'd be in handcuffs for this chance..."

"Oh Shane, you wouldn't have to be if you would just assist us."

"Assist the people that backstabbed me? You must think I'm an idiot," Elle chuckled and leaned on the table and stared at Shane, "What's with that look?"

"Just wondering why you still think you're still hold a chance against Wesker let alone Bullock. You're nothing anymore Shane. Your records, they're nothing. Your accolades, nothing. Your past life, nothing. You're a nobody Shane. Just someone left to rot away in a prison like this forced to remain in an isolated cell due to every criminal in the world loathing you and your family. It's a shame really."

"There's no shame in accepting your life..."

"It's a shame that you don't do anything about it. I remember you as the guy who saw things through. I guess people change...," Elle leaned back and placed her hand on the handgun in her holster. She smirked as she took it out and placed it on the table in front of them, "You recognize this?"

Shane looked down at the handgun and back up at Elle, "Is it a replica, or is it really mine?"

"What do you think? This was only custom made for you. It really helped back there in Edonia. Putting a hole in Freddy's head... taking down nemesis. You're quite the force to be reckoned with Shane."

"What's the point of me being here apart from you talking to me. What? Do you enjoy seeing me in pain? Do you enjoy seeing me like this? Is it a kink for you?"

"Oh no Shane. I'd much rather have you out of those cuffs and beside me, but I can't as you obviously still show resent to myself and Wesker. Hell, I'm not even sure you still show hate towards Bullock. He was your motivation as an SAHS Agent. I guess since SAHS has disbanded since then, there's nothing for you to be motivated for. Who else is out there for you?"

"Don't even continue that. Don't you think I've thought about it already? Day in and day out, I wonder how long time has passed. Time for me in that god awful cell block moves so slowly. I begin to contemplate whether or not time moves at all. Each day is just a repeat of the previous. I just wish for the day it could just end. Whether it be through death, the day I wake from this hellish nightmare, or the day I break out of this hellhole. Until then, I'm forced to live through this hellish cycle. I have no one else to blame other than myself."

"Hm...," Elle stood up and sat on the back of Shane's chair, "Hearing that from you makes sense. Would you like to know how much time has passed?" Shane remained silent as he stared off into nothing, "Since that day in the dome. The day Wesker blasted a hole through your right eye. Since then, it's been 11 years. You've been locked up for those last 2 years.."

"11 years..."

"Right now, I give you a choice Shane. You either come back to work under Wesker, or I take you back to your cell and you can continue to live under that hell. What's it gonna be?" Shane sat staring at the wall in front of him. He stared a little too long, "Shane?"

"There's one thing you seemed to have forgotten since I last trained you..."

"Huh?"

"Always secure the legs...," As Shane said this, the prison shook from an outside explosion followed by another. And another and another. This continuously happened as Elle looked around in confusion.

"What the...?!" Before she could properly react, Shane grabbed her by his legs and slammed her onto the table. Shane then placed his hands on the ground and stepped on the cuffs before forcing his hands through, ripping the skin off his hands.

However, rather than flesh being exposed, it was an cybernetic endoskeleton on not only his left hand, but now his right hand. Elle quickly rolled off the table and flipped it towards Shane.

Shane easily dodged it, grabbed his gun, and took Elle by her waist, driving into the wall of the interrogation room. The door to the interrogation room opened as a large platoon of guards ran in. Shane quickly reacted and held Elle at gun point, "Drop your guns, or your warden gets it."

"Drop your guns men!"

"But Warden...!"

"That's an order!" Elle yelled. The men looked at each other and nodded at one another before dropping their weapons. Shane looked over at them and read them.

His right eye, after being blasted off by Wesker was replaced by a cybernetic eye that could read through the heavy helmets of each guard. His eye could analyze anything he looked at with it. Whether that be structural integrity, blueprints of a building, or even identifying someone. Shane looked down at Elle and sighed, "11 years and you're still flat...," Elle's face flushed as he shook her, "Start moving," Shane aimed his handgun at the back of her head and ordered her to move.

The shockwaves the explosions caused her to stumble slightly. Shane and Elle moved past the guards, but just before they got to the entrance, a guard reacted by firing at Shane. However, Shane quickly dodge, grabbed Elle's throat and fired 3 precise shots at the guard that fired at him.

The guard fell to the ground lifeless as he pointed at the other guards, "Anymore of you wanna take a shot? Try it. I'll crush her throat right here and now if any of you do," Shane applied slight pressure to Elle's throat as the guards backed up. He loosened his grip on Elle and pushed her towards the guards, "Keep her safe from the inmates. If I find out anything happened to her because you didn't protect her, I'll find you. My eye never forgets..."

Shane walked out leaving the room in shock. Elle fell to her knees as she grasped her throat, "Warden...," Elle held her hand up and looked up at Shane walking off down the hall.

"Alright Shane... you knew this would happen..."

"What do we Warden?"

"We abandoned the prison. However, fire at anyone not wearing a uniform of Wesker's army. Anyone caught not wearing their uniform is considered hostile."

"But Warden!"

"Are you going against my order?" She glared at them and they instantly shook their heads, "Good. Now go!"

"Yes Warden!"

* * *

 

Meanwhile, Shane ran through the halls before he encountered 4 guards who immediately fired at him, "Inmate-001 has gotten out. Permission to engage?"

"Hm...," Shane looked above him at light sitting along the wall, "That light...," Shane analyzed the light source for a short minute.

"But Warden, it's much too dangerous to let this man go alive...," The guard responded. He stood waiting for a response and sighed, "Roger that Warden...," The guard then pointed his rifle towards the corner. He nodded over to his men who nodded in response.

Shane stood waiting and counted down from 5, "5...," He started. The guards got closer, "4...," Shane continued, "3..."

"Come on Shane, you don't have to have to keep away from us. Your friend wants us to only capture you. We won't kill you."

"2...," Shane gripped his gun and pointed it at the light, "1...," Shane shot the light with his tranquilizer rounds. The tranquilizers ricocheted off the light and shot the head guard. Shane quickly ran out and tackled the first guard, picked him up, tossed him one of the other guards and roundhouse kicked him. The last guard fired at Shane, but as Brian did in their match 11 years go, Shane dodged it with ease and speed.

Shane delivered a fierce, straight punch at the guards mask. The guard stumbled back, but couldn't react fast enough before Shane threw him against the ground and delivered a fierce kick to his head, effectively knocking him out. Shane looked down at them and nodded before running off.

* * *

 

Shane arrived back at his cell block and the door was already open. He ran inside and found a massive hole in the cell block. Shane took a moment to gander at what was happening.

Outside, futuristic tanks, helicopters, and jets flew by the prison bombarding it relentlessly, "Emily!" Shane called out.

"I'm here...," Shane saw a hand behind a flipped table and ran to it, "Who's out there? That's not the Resistance..."

"If I had to take a guess, it's Bullock's army. We have to go," Shane held his hand out and Emily took it, "You lead the way. You seem to know your way around the place."

"Right. Follow me," Emily sprinted ahead with Shane quickly catching up, "If we can make it to the garage, we can snag up a planted car for us."

"I don't think so," A group of armed men wearing blue and red camo blocked their path in the front and behind. They were completely surrounded.

"That voice...," Shane softly muttered.

"Oh my gosh! You remember!" In front of them, a rather voluptuous woman ran out smiling gleefully, "Shane, you remember my voice!"

"I only said that voice. That doesn't mean I recognized it, but judging by rack of yours... is it..."

"It's Kelly!" She yelled, "It's me Kelly!"

"That was my third guess..."

"Man... and here I thought you'd actually remember me, but I guess this happens when you're in prison for 2 years," Kelly glanced down at Shane's cybernetic hands and shook her head, "Anyway, I'm here to bust you out."

"To work for Bullock? You do know that'll be impossible right?"

"U-Uh... hm..."

"Commander, I don't think he'll cooperate with us..."

"Of course he will! He's my friend."

"Used to be your friend," Kelly was taken aback by what Shane added.

"W-What?"

"I don't think I'd like to still be friends with someone who stabs me in the back and then further deepens that wound by working for the man that killed my parents!"

"Oh...," Kelly tapped her head and sighed, "I should've known they wouldn't tell you that..."

"Tell me what?"

"I'll tell you," Kelly looked up and started to walk towards them, "If you join us...," Kelly nodded to her men and they started to close in too.

"What do we do Shane?" Emily asked.

"Not staying here, that's what," Shane quickly moved to the closest guard behind him and quickly knocked him out, "We'll have to ditch the car. We have to get out through the hole in our cell block!" Shane started to repeatedly take out every guard with ease all while clearing a path back to their cell block.

"G-Get them! Don't let them get away!" Kelly ordered.

"Yes ma'am!" The soldiers responded.

Shane and Emily sprinted down the halls back to their cell block. However, they began to hear more footsteps in front of them, "They can't have gotten far!" It was Elle ordering her men around the prison, "Find them before Blondy finds them!"

"What are we gonna do?!" Emily questioned. Shane looked around for a solution and his eyes fixated on something, "Look," Shane ran over to a rather large cardboard box, "We can use this to sneak on by."

"Shane, this isn't metal..."

"Shut it!" Shane grabbed the box and Emily before hiding in the box. Elle led her men and saw the box.

"Is that...?"

"This won't work Shane..."

"Shut up. It's gonna work..."

"What do we do Commander?" One of the guards ask.

"It's just a cardboard box. Just go around it," The guards nod at Elle's order and they walk around it.

Once they were gone, Shane pushed the box off themselves and stood up, "There was surprisingly a lot of space," Shane stretched as he looked at Emily, "And it worked."

"Elle is either really stupid, or this cardboard box is magical."

"Let's just get going."

* * *

 

Several moments later, Shane and Emily were already several yards away from the prison, running, and running. They didn't stop running until the bombardment was only just small shimmers in the ground. Emily was keeled over while Shane watched in the direction of prison and looked at his hands.

"We managed to get out, but we still have a long way to go..."

"This looks like it's the outskirts of somewhere. If I had to guess," Shane started as he looked around and analyzed the area, "this is the Angeles National Forest. However, I think that prison was built deep in the forest. We'll be pretty far from civilization."

"We'll need to get to Beverly Hills."

"Beverly Hills? Why?"

"I have an apartment there we can settle down in before we make our next move."

"Alright. You lead the way," Emily nodded and walked ahead of Shane who still lagged behind while looking in the direction of the prison, "Hmph..."

* * *

 

-14 hours later-

Shane and Emily were now walking down a very beaten down, futuristic version of Beverly Hills, "What the hell?" Shane was astonished at the state of the city he once lived in for a few months, "What happened here?"

"The War of Dominance..."

"The War of Dominance?" Before Emily could respond, the ground rumbled behind him, "What's that?"

"Night patrol," Emily pulled Shane into a nearby alley, "They patrol the streets in the ghetto side of Beverly Hills every 2 hours."

"Ghetto? I'd never thought Beverly Hills would have that word in front of it..."

"Well believe it Shane. It's been like this for 2 years. I'll explain what the War of Dominance is once we get to my apartment..."

"Alright..."

"Hey!" One of the patrol guards yelled, "Who's there?" The guard started to shine his light down the alley.

"Uh oh...," Emily softly uttered.

In a last minute plan, Shane pulled Emily in front of her and pinned her against the wall and faced his back to the soldiers just in time for the flashlight to go onto them, "Ah, shit you two. Do it when you're home! Fucking degenerates..."

"Just go on," Another guard interrupted, "It's not like what you say to them will do anything. Let them do whatever. We have them in check," And like that, they were gone.

Shane backed up and sighed, "That's a big patrol..."

"Yeah, usually it's only one tank...," As they talked, 5 futuristic tanks passed, followed by 4 military humvees that looked to have gotten upgrades. Low flying vehicles that didn't look like the typical equipment Shane remembered.

"Looks like everything got an upgrade..."

"Yeah. Come on. It's not safe out here..."

* * *

 

Moments later, Emily and Shane were walking up a flight of stairs in a broken down apartment complex, "Who'd thought this could happen in 11 years..."

"War does that. It changes the flow of a country. Turns people against one another. War never changes, but the people living through it do...," Emily stopped in front of a door with the number 117 on it, "Here we are. My old apartment before I joined the Resistance," Emily stared at the door and gripped the key to it fiercely in her hand.

Shane looked at her and grabbed the key, "I know it must be nostalgic and bring back good or bad memories, but we have no time to lose here," Shane put the key in the knob and unlocked it, "Let's go..."

"R-Right... sorry..."

Once the two settled in a very run down room, Shane peaked out the window in the living and saw more of those flying vehicles, "They're looking for runaways. This would be one of the few places they'd look..."

"I'll explain what war I referenced earlier is along with what's changed in the two years you've been locked up..."

"Alright," Shane took a seat on one of the chairs in the apartment and looked at her, "Speak. I'm all ears..."

Emily took a seat as well and sighed, "2 years ago, when you were first locked up, Bullock made his move. He attacked major countries of the world. First was Japan, China, the UK, and France."

"How did Wesker respond?"

"He used his influence in America to take control of the government. The entire West Region of the US was now under Bullock's banner. He moved to take Canada, Mexico, and Brazil before he would move east across the water."

"So it seemed they were building their numbers before facing off with one another. Did neither gain a foothold?"

"For the first few months, it was more of a race in technology. Who could advance humanity faster. Who could top the other..."

"Like the Cold War?"

"Almost. Nobody really messed with nuclear weapons. They felt that if humanity could have advance weaponry, there would be need for anything like nuclear weapons."

"Did they?"

"Did they ever. You see some of the examples out there."

"The flying vehicles and those tanks?"

"Yeah. Once everything got upgraded, people began to choose sides. They knew a bloody war was eminent and people chose their sides. Some sided with Wesker, some sided with Bullock."

"Others remained neutral or formed..."

"The Resistance...," Emily lowered the jumpsuit on her left arm with the words tattoo'd in latin,  _Sic Semper Tyrannis_ , "was formed shortly after the conflict began. However, we're small in numbers. The only thing motivating the Resistance is the day you broke out. Now that you have, a new wave of morale will overcome the Resistance."

"I see. What about some of my friends. The ones that didn't stab me in the back..."

"I'm guessing you mean the spies of WOOPH. Well, they were the first ones taken out. They were forced to retreat from Beverly Hills and I have no clue where those girls are. Jerry, their supervisor was killed in a skirmish against Wesker's army."

"I see. What about Kelly's mother, Ada Johnson?"

"She was a soldier under Wesker, but disliked his views. She left his army and joined the Resistance. She's in the main HQ of the Resistance."

"And Emma?"

"Emma was killed before any of this happened..."

"What?"

"She knew of Wesker's betrayal and tried to warn you, but the helicopter she took to tell you in Edonia was shot down. Her body was never found so she was presumed dead. I'm sorry Shane..."

"So she's dead huh?" Emily nodded and his mind then fixated on one last person, "And my sister?"

"Luckily, she was able to escape both Wesker's and Bullock's army. She ran all over the world before she found somewhere safe. I'm not sure where she is right now, but some says she travels the world raiding both Wesker's and Bullock's supply camps on her own without any help."

 Shane fell silent as he looked at Emily once more and ordered, "Explain what we're looking at in terms of dominance."

"Right now, Wesker and Bullock are at a stalemate. Bullock ordered his soldiers to search the world for you. Wesker is preventing that."

"Why me? What's so important about me?"

"It's the substance in you."

"You mean that weird pain inhibitor substance in me?"

"Yeah. You notice that your body has been reconstructed, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, Wesker lost the ability to control when you could and couldn't disable and enable it. That's when everyone knew that whoever had you could turn the tide of battle."

"But that makes no sense. I don't even know how to enable my pain inhibitor. There would be no point in having me under their banner."

"They say that your new body gives you more strength that the average army. Pair that with your eye and you're an unstoppable."

"Well, right now, the only weapon I have is my handgun. Without my sword, I'm nothing..."

"Don't worry, the Resistance is ready for that," Shane stared at the ground and shook his head, "Right now, it's a civil war in the world. Friends fighting each other. Families ratting each other out and loved ones murdering one another for those in Wesker's and Bullock's armies. It's a chaotic world this war has created. Please help the Resistance stop both Wesker and Bullock."

Shane leaned back and stood up from the chair, "I'll help, but not for the Resistance. I still have my vendetta against Bullock, but now I have my my problem with Wesker now. I'll join and help you. Where is this HQ?"

"Where it all went down the hill for you..."

* * *

 

_-Next Time on SAHS 2-_

_"Here we are, the Resistance HQ..."_

_"_ _Where_ _is it?"_

_"In there..."_

_"What's with the Wesker's and Bullock's soldiers not look human?"_

_"They're cyborg soldiers. Like you..."_

_"How?"_

_"They used you for experiments on perfecting a cyborg body. Your body is a prototype. Your friends... ahem, or former friends utilize half of those cybernetic parts."_

_"So they're half of what I am..."  
_

_"Only stronger and more complete..."_

_"_ _I have_ _my_ _own personal goals that supersedes the goals of the Resistance. Practically,_ _I_ _don't_ _give_ _a damn about what the_ _Resistance_ _wants._ _I'm_ _getting_ _what I_ _want."_

_"Shane..."_

_"That surely_ _doesn't_ _sound like the little_ _brother_ _I_ _remember 11_ _years_ _ago."_

_"Carmen...?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are with the beginning of Volume 2 of my SAHS series: SAHS 2: War For Dominance. I couldn't really think of how I should've made the cover art. I didn't have all the pictures I had to photoshop my own since my laptop had to be wiped recently. I had to slap this one together and thought, well, Shane is basically Raiden, so they go hand in hand. Anyway, I hope all of you enjoy the continuation of SAHS as I absolutely love this story. I will continue to work diligently on this piece and I hope to bring updates out fast! See all of you in the chapter!


	2. The Resistance

Shane and Emily crouched outside a massive abandoned air force base of some sort. It was completely destroyed and abandoned, "What are we doing here?" Shane wondered as Emily held her hand in front of him, "Isn't this...?"

"The Los Angeles Air Force Base. It was destroyed during Wesker's rise to power. However, it's been useful to Resistance followers needing to travel to the HQ of the Resistance."

"How come?"

Emily didn't answer as she peaked into the base, "Well," Emily started, "there are some of those hovercopters hidden away to help bring refugees back to the Resistance HQ."

"Is that what those flying vehicles are?"

"Kinda. The ones we saw are called Falcon Arrows. They're more like attack helicopters just faster and packs more firepower. These are like your average blackhawk helicopters that we're abandoned after hovercopters were created. They're big and will be able to make it to the HQ."

"That also means they're an easy target.

"Don't worry, the helicopters are in the area of a teleporter."

"Teleporter? Jesus I must've been out of touch with reality for so long. I never thought a teleporter was possible," Shane remembered back to the last time he used a teleporter, "This won't send us off to the wrong place, right?"

"No, teleporters were perfected by Wesker about 2 years into this whole thing. We'll be able to teleport just a few hundred miles from the HQ. From there, we'll fly our way over to the HQ."

"I hope you're right about this because I had a really bad event take place the last time I used a teleporter. It makes this whole betrayal thing make a whole lot more sense," Shane looked at Emily and asked, "Why are we hiding here then?"

"There have been some cases of Wesker's soldiers taking position in the base. They know refugees and Resistance soldiers come here. They stationed some soldiers here in case some do intend to arrive here."

"I guess after the prison break, they'll definitely have some guards here."

"Do you think you can try scanning around for some of Wesker's soldiers here?"

"I'll try," Shane slowly swapped places with Emily and peaked out from where they were to scan the area. His vision changed to his scanner vision. This allowed him to scan an area for enemies or other entities. He could tag them for himself so he would know where to go without running into an enemy.

Shane continued to scan for guards, but found nothing, "I'm not catching anything. They're either really well hidden, or they haven't bothered to deploy anyone. I say we make our move they are deployed."

"Right..."

* * *

Shane and Emily moved through the air force base and soon came across a massive steel door hidden within the abandoned air force base, "This is what leads to the teleporters. Hopefully there's still a hovercopter in the area. I haven't been out here in 3 months, so I'm not sure if there are any."

"Only one way to find out," Shane started as he pushed on the steel door, "How do we get in?"

"The door is only accessible through these," Emily looked through her bag and pulled out the same wrist device all SAHS and ASG agents used, "I believe your recognize this?"

"Yeah. Brings back both good and bad memories. I never thought I'd see it again. What? Is it upgraded though?"

"No, it's still the same with exception of it being able to open these massive doors."

"What? Are there others?"

"Yeah. The places like this used to be Resistance strongholds. They were soon taken down by both Wesker and Bullock."

"But how are these still open?"

"They can't open them. This type of material is hard to destroy," Emily stated as she knocked on the massive door, "The only way in is if you have one of these."

"Wouldn't Wesker's army have these?"

"No, all traces of the SAHS and ASG were immediately eradicated, that includes these wrist devices. Most of the Resistance soldiers are ex-SAHS and ex-ASG agent, so it was easy to have a decent supply of them.."

"He turned his back on them to become what they were trained to fight. Wesker... I bet that man has something to do with the disappearance of my parents," Emily remained silent as he looked up at Shane, "Just get this thing open so we can get out of this shit hole..."

"Right..."

* * *

Moments later, they were now getting the helicopter ready for the teleport, "Just a little bit longer and we'll out of here," Emily stated as she was typing away on a control panel.

"Good, because we have company," Shane's analytical eye saw past the walls and there were multiple groups of unidentified soldiers heading their way, "I'll deal with them," Shane started as he walked in their direction.

"But Shane!"

"Just do your thing. I need to let off some steam," Shane walked out of the massive room and was met with a hallway that split into a 4 way. He looked down each hall and saw soldiers of both Wesker and Bullock, "Show me watcha' got..."

"We've made contact with Shane!" Both Wesker's and Bullock's soldiers relayed through their radio.

In his HQ in the new capitol of the U.S., Los Angeles, Wesker sat with Elle at his side, "Good. Capture him. Oh, and don't be afraid to be a little rough. Just make sure he knows who he's messing with."

In the HQ of Bullock's army in Okinawa, Bullock had both Sky and Kelly at his side as he responded, "Good. Prevent Wesker from getting him. We need him in one piece. Only put him down if he's too dangerous."

"Bullock, with all due respect," Sky started, "I don't think Shane would even think twice about working with us."

"As much as I hate Sky, I have to agree with him," Kelly added, "Shane hates your guts. How will you convince him to help you?"

"The same way I convinced you Kelly. I'll show him the truth..."

Every group of soldier shot at Shane. However, in Shane's vision, the bullets slowed down at his eye analyzed where each was going. His eyes began to predict the bullet's trajectory. Not just from in front of him, but the other two groups on his left and right. Shane gripped his handgun before time sped back up and he started to dodge the first set of bullets.

He flipped over the first few bullets and in the midst of his flip, he shot 3 quick, precise shots in front of him taking out 3 of the soldiers in front. Once he landed, he aimed to the left and shot two more down. The group behind him were already a few feet away. He quickly turned around and analyzed his situation. One of the first soldiers were about to hit him with butt of his rifle.

The next few followed the soldier. Shane quickly acted by grabbing the first soldier's rifle and aimed it at the soldiers behind them. He proceeded to fire and took out the entire group. He ripped the rifle from the soldiers hand and fired at the rest on the left hall followed by the ones in front of him.

The last soldier Shane took the rifle from was about to radio in, but Shane aimed his handgun at their head, "I would do that if I were you," Shane held his hand out and motioned the soldier to hand him his earpiece. The soldier hesitantly did so. Shane threw the earpiece down and stomped on it. He gave in glance at the soldier before saying, "Scram!"

The soldiers stumbled at first before starting a full fledged sprint away from Shane and the facility, "That takes care of that..."

Emily ran to meet Shane, but paused when she bare witness to the carnage Shane did, "Whoa..."

"Are we ready to move out?"

"Y-Yeah..."

"Good. I was always tired of California anyway," Shane started to walk back towards the teleporter room while Emily lagged a bit astonished slightly at how casual Shane was. Shane turned around and called to her, "Are you just gonna stand there? I could care less to leave you here."

"I-I'm coming...," And like that, they were ready to roll out.

The old school helicopter brought some nostalgia back to Shane as he hasn't rode one in over 10 years, "This takes me back. These were always cool to ride when I was in SAHS. The jets too..."

"I would assume so...," Emily was pressing multiple buttons before looking back, "We're about to teleport. We'll still be several hundred miles from our destination, so it'll take some time before we officially arrive there. Are you read to head out?"

"Yeah. Better to leave now than wait for them to catch up to us," Shane looked down at his hands which were still exposing his cybernetic endoskeleton. He shook his head and gave the thumbs up to Emily.

"Alright. Initiating teleport in 3. 2. 1," Now they began their road to the Resistance HQ.

* * *

Shane and Emily were now flying over the ocean towards the Resistance HQ. Shane stared out the blackhawk while leaning on the door of the helicopter. Emily looked back at him and asked, "Mind if I ask about how it was being in SAHS?"

"Uh, I don't mind it. I enjoyed my time in SAHS before everything went down the drain," Shane shifted his leg and left one to lightly hang out the helicopter as he started, "I joined roughly 11 and a half years ago. I was chosen because I didn't have many friends and was considered an outsider to agency standards. I was the perfect person to keep the agency a secret."

"SAHS only chose those who weren't known by many and only if their family were part of SAHS."

"Yeah. Since everyone in my family I knew at the time were in SAHS or the ASG, I was the perfect student. But I doubt that holds much meaning now," Shane paused as he stood back up and went to sit in one of the seats. He took a glance at Emily and noticed a very peculiar badge on her belt, "Is that...?" Shane questioned.

Emily looked down and noticed what he was looking at, "Oh," Emily grabbed the badge and tossed it over to Shane, "It's my SAHS badge..."

"So you were a...," Shane looked over it and saw that it was only a trainee badge, "Trainee badge? When did they hand these out?"

"I would assume after Strongest Fighter. I joined 2 years after you did. When everything about you was still in the dark."

"So they gave these out to trainees so they could be identified properly."

"Yeah...," Emily fell silent as she rubbed her arm, "Uh, Shane. I don't know how to feel to have worked in SAHS now that I know what they've done to you. If I had know earlier... I could've..."

"You wouldn't have been able to do anything. You shouldn't beat yourself up about control or change. It wouldn't have mattered. Wesker and Bullock would've have gotten these footholds regardless of what anyone did. All that we can do now is prevent this from going on any longer."

"Right..."

Shane however started to feel a slight pain in his head along with his eye looking staticy. He soon saw files pop up one by one and most of them having a lock appear on them, "What the...?"

* * *

About an hour or 2 into their flight, Shane was looking out the side of the helicopter and analyzed the land in front of them, "Uh..."

"Here we are," Shane turned to Emily who pointed ahead of them, "The Resistance HQ."

"Where is it?" Shane analyzed it and got nothing but where they were, "My eye is only telling me that we're in Edonia."

"Do you know or remember anything about Edonia?"

"I barely remember anything from these last 2 years. What happened here?"

"What lead to your imprisonment or what inspired your parents  
imprisonment," Shane fell silent as Emily went for a landing near a set of woods leading to a massive mountain.

"Why are we landing here?"

"The base is here," Emily brought her hands out to emphasize where the Resistance HQ was, "Just give me a sec," Emily pressed a button on her wrist device causing an electric casing to surround her fists as she did so.

"Uh..."

"One moment," Emily backed up before she leaped high while her fists had strong currents of electricity shooting from it before she pounded the ground with both of her electric fists. Emily turned around and stretched her arms, "And...," The ground underneath them started to shake underneath, "open..."

Beneath them, the ground started to sink, "What's going on?"

"We're heading down to the HQ," Shane looked up and saw that the ground began to close once again, "Just sit tight. We'll be there in no time."

"Where are we exactly?"

"I'll explain once we're in the HQ."

Shane looked at the walls around the massive elevator they were on, "I uh..."

"Yeah?"

"Still can't wrap my head around everything. It just doesn't feel real to me. Like I'm just in some sort of bad dream..., but I'm able to feel everything."

"It wouldn't be hard to believe coming from you. I mean, you were kept away from everything for 11 years. It would be hard to determine whether everything is a bad dream or not."

"However, the more time flies for me, the more I now know that this isn't just some bad dream," Shane looked at his hands once more before looking at Emily, "As much as I want to quickly bring an end to everything...," Shane didn't finish his sentence as he stared at Emily.

Emily paused as she looked into Shane's eyes. The eye he was shot in was replaced by a cybernetic eye while the other remained the same. Despite one being a cybernetic replacement, she could the dead, resentful look they had. She gave Shane a stern stare before saying, "Yeah, I promise you everything will be explained in full by our commander."

"Alright then..."

* * *

Once the elevator reached its destination, Shane was astonished to see a full working base full of high-tech computers, soldiers, and refugees, "This is the Resistance HQ. Houses refugees, soldiers of the resistance and where the commander resides in."

"I expected something a little more run down. Why does it look like an actual base?"

"Raids on both Wesker and Bullock has helped. Along with some repairs on what was left here," Emily walked ahead with Shane following, "Right now, I'll take you to the commander of the Resistance."

"Hard to believe that this place could remain hidden from both Wesker and Bullock all this time. Whoever the commander is must know both of them well. Which means...," Shane looked ahead towards what looked like the command room for the HQ. There, he saw the back of a person who wore black cargo pants with a burgundy winter coat. They also wore combat boots and had knee pads with elbow pads visible as well, "they know me as well."

"Everyone knows you Shane, but our commander holds a special place for you in her heart."

"It's a woman huh? Well, that doesn't necessarily bring down my choices..."

"She'll recognize you immediately. Don't you worry," They approached the person and Emily loudly stated, "Commander, this is Emily Schwartz. I was successful in my rescue of Shane Powers."

The person jerked their head up and quickly turned around. There were other people there as well and they turned around to see Shane. The person locked eyes with Shane as he did with them. Shane looked up and down before responding, "Who are you?"

"Shane...?" Emily questioned.

Before Emily could say anymore, the person held their hand up and walked over to Shane, they responded saying, "They must've altered your memory. Either that, or all those years being left in the dark must've ruined your memory."

"I still don't understand. Who are you?" Shane asked once more.

"Hehe," The person turned around and placed her hands behind her back. She responded, "My name is Ada Johnson. I was your principal, senior agent, and the last person you knew before Wesker betrayed you."

"I uh... still don't...," Shane's eye started to automatically read Ada and his vision started have static surrounding it, "I..."

"Shane?!" Emily was about to rush over to check on him, but Ada stopped her, "Commander?"

"He's remembering..."

"You're...," Shane eyes widened as he had a vision of who Ada was along with one of those files unlocking itself, "Ada. You were with me throughout Strongest Fighter. You helped me though the whole tournament."

"Now he remembers," Ada stated as she walked over to Shane, "However, that was faster than I expected. I thought we'd have to go through a lot more to get your memory back."

"Earlier, that whole phase happened. Parts of my memories were just mysteriously locked away on my way here. My vision started to have static before I saw a lot of files get locked away."

"It wasn't all of them though. Still, that's weird...," Ada looked away and gave one more look at Shane before smiling, "And still," Ada gave Shane a big hug and said, "It's good to know you're still alive..."

"Uh... Ms. Johnson..."

"Oh, right. Gotta keep the professionalism," Ada quickly let go and turned around, "I"m sure you have multiple questions you want answered, right?"

"It should be obvious I have questions."

"Don't worry Shane. I'll answer what I can," Ada looked at the soldiers in the room at the time and ushered them to leave. Emily was about follow them as well, but Ada stopped her, "Hold on Emily. I need you to stay here. There's something I must discuss with you."

"Y-Yes ma'am..."

"Now Shane, what do you want answered?"

"How many soldiers does the Resistance have spread around the world?"

"Not many. In total, we only have roughly 500,000. Wesker and Bullock outnumber us 10x more than that. Both of them have earned their influence over the world while the select few that dislike both joined the Resistance. Even our firepower is limited."

"That means a full on battle against either would prove to be a death sentence due to our lack of man and firepower."

"Exactly. The most we can do are small raids on supply depots."

"Hmm," Shane thought it over and nodded, "Okay. Now explain where I am exactly."

"You're in the Eastern European Country, Edonia. It was the only place concealed enough for us to make a base."

"Edonia doesn't ring a bell. I don't have much information on it."

"That's probably those locked files. Don't worry, we'll find a way to unlock them."

"Alright. Now, what's with Wesker's and Bullock's soldiers not looking human?"

"They're cyborg soldiers. Like you..."

"How?"

"They used you for experiments on perfecting a cyborg body. Your body is a prototype. Your friends... ahem, or former friends utilize half of those cybernetic parts."

"So they're half of what I am..."

"Only durable and more complete..."

"Why does my body feel stronger though? Those soldiers seemed to still be a little... untrained."

"That's why you're specifically wanted for both Wesker and Bullock. Think about it. You can take out complete cyborg soldiers while you're still in prototype mode. If you can be upgraded from prototype mode, you would be unstoppable."

"Are my friends complete?"

"Yes, but I think it's obvious they aren't as skilled as you. They might be their respective leader's top commander, but nobody out there can top you in combat."

"How is that even possible? I don't remember being that good of an agent. I never thought that for a second..."

"You were a one of a kind agent. You were the only person to ever fight Wesker to a stand-still."

"I don't understand. He wasn't that hard to fight. Yeah, he was fun to fight, but he was no way a challenge."

"That's the reason. Your combat expertise at the time without any training was able to be even with Wesker. The extra training caused Wesker to fear you. That's when he started to conspire with Kelly and Elle."

"That reminds me. How long did they know?"

"When I was still Wesker's commander, he told me that they knew about 3 weeks before the next semester started. He promised them that they could have you to themselves."

"He must've met them separate from one another..."

"Not exactly, he met both of them at the same time, but the incentive of having you was when they were alone. Tell me. Wasn't it a coincidence that both Elle and Kelly were at the carnival at the same time as you?"

"I uh..."

"Tell me how ironic it was they ran into you when you were on a mission against Bullock," Shane remained silent as Ada walked around Shane, "He planted them there. He was just biding his time for Strongest Fighter."

"What about Sam, Alex, and Clover? And Jerry. What about them?"

"He planned to force them into his army to gain more qualified soldiers. However, they got away before anyone could get them."

"Emily told me Jerry was killed while in the battle. Is that true?"

"Yes. We have a memorial planted in our France base."

"And the girls?"

"Nobody knows much on Clover and Alex. However, Sam...," Ada stopped and took out a radio, "Sam, Sam, do you read me?"

A few seconds later, someone spoke through, "Sam here. What's the problem commander?"

"Can you come to the Command Center?"

"Sure thing. I'll be there as fast as I can."

"Don't rush now. Take your time."

"Uh, okay?"

Ada put her radio away for Shane to question, "Was that really...?"

"Yes. She's the only one out of the WOOPH spies that I found and was willing to join the Resistance."

"No way..."

"We'll let her explain her side of her story after we have our little reunion."

"W-Wait, I still want to know where exactly Wesker and Bullock are officially stationed. They obviously won't be in the open. Where are they positioned?"

"Shane, you can't rush into things. Even if you're strong, you can't just rush in without a plan."

"Look, I appreciate you trying to have a big reunion, but just give me some soldiers and I'll make sure to end this quickly."

"Shane, I'm not going to do that," Ada turned around but met the end of a barrel. She looked past to see Shane aiming directly at her.

"I have my own personal goals that supersedes the goals of the Resistance. Practically, I don't give a damn about what the Resistance wants. I'm getting what I want."

"Shane...," Emily softly uttered.

"That surely doesn't sound like the little brother I remember 11 years ago," A voice called out from behind.

Shane turned around at the voice with his eyes widened, "Carmen...?" Shane holstered his weapon allowing an older Carmen to walk to him, "I..."

"Shush now," Carmen embraced her brother with a tear in her eye, "I'm so glad... that you're alive..."

"Commander, I'm he...," Another voice said through the door, but they stopped when they saw Carmen and Shane, "I-Is that...?"

"Yeah...," Emily answered, "Shane's back..."

* * *

_-Next Time on SAHS 2-_

_"Before we even think about charging for Bullock or Wesker, we need to increase our man and firepower."_

_"The SAHS facility in Tennessee might hold some useful equipment that our soldiers can use. Plus, if we're going to upgrade you Shane, you'll need to loot that facility in order to get the proper upgrades."_

_"Emily, I want you to stay close to Shane. You'll be his partner from here on out. Be his mediator. You're the only one who's been with him these last 3 months. He doesn't trust anyone right now except his me and I have my own mission in France."_

_"What's that Shane?"_

_"This is a special combat robot. However, it was only a prototype that I used a lot. If I can properly hack in, I can unlock her..."_

_"D-017 is now online... Shane... I'm ready for your service..."_


	3. Back Where I started

Emily, Sam, and Ada watched as Carmen and Shane were talking with one another, "I guess he'll never forget his sister," Sam stated.

"Those two were always close. It makes sense. They only had each other their whole lives."

"Really? I remember his parents dying, but were they only had each other?"

"Yeah," Ada started, "they didn't have any relatives willing to take them in. Carmen was old enough at the time to be Shane's guardian, so the two had lived together since then."

"Does he know that she's not part of the Resistance?"

"Not sure..."

Shane and Carmen were talking with one another until Carmen looked at Shane's hands, "So they made you a full-on cyborg huh?"

"I mean, I have the skin of a human, so that should count, right?"

"I guess so, but seeing you like that just... makes me feel like I failed as a sister."

"Come on, don't say that."

"But I promised our parents that I would take care of you no matter what happened. Here you are, two years out of prison and without a clue about what has happened the last 11 years. I..."

"Look, you're right about any of that . There's no lying about that, but all of that was out of your control. You had no way to control any of that. No matter what has happened, I still love you. You know that."

Shane placed a hand on her shoulder and Carmen took a hold of it, "Gosh, you've grown so much despite being in the dark for 11 years. Hell, you even look older. Gosh damn, whoever you end up marrying will be the luckiest girl in the world."

"I'll wait on that until all this blows over."

"Or are you just saying that because Sam is here."

"If I'm honest with you Carmen...," Shane stopped for a short second as he gripped his handgun, "I don't trust anyone at all yet. I only really trust you and Emily. After everything that has transpired, I just can't bring myself to trust anyone. Not even Ada or Sam."

"What? But nothing's wrong with them. You can trust them."

"Then why aren't you part of the Resistance?"

Carmen paused before she sighed, "There are so many negative people in the Resistance. The Resistance isn't really compiled of people with good intentions. Like you, they have their own agendas. They're not here to bring peace back to the world. They want to wait for their moment to rise up like Wesker and Bullock. It's why I never joined. I didn't want to be part of a shitfest like that."

"It's why I can't trust anyone here. Even if you say they're fine, they have their agenda. They're only fighting to take two others out of the picture."

"I know. I only decided to go solo, taking out high ranking officers and small raids on transport units. My actions may only be minor, but they help in anyway they can. Which brings me to your stupid suggestion of charging in without a plan. Shane, you're the strongest person in the entire world, but there's only so much you can do without help. Eventually, they'll overpower you and then you're dead. I don't want that happening."

"But I just took multiple groups of those soldiers..."

"Those are just regular foot soldiers. You never accounted for their armored vehicles, defenses, or their top commanders. Without the proper manpower, you won't get anywhere close to them."

"But how? Wesker and Bullock outnumber the Resistance. Even if I got help from the Resistance, I can't do anything. What do I do?"

"Before we even think about charging for Bullock or Wesker, we need to increase our man and firepower. Come on," Carmen walked off towards Ada and said, "Ada, bring up the map of our former home."

"On it...," Ada tapped away on one of the computers and in front of them, a city layout of their old home popped up.

"Right now, Wesker controls our former home. That's also where the old SAHS facility is."

"What are you planning sis?"

"Ada, zoom in on the SAHS facility," Ada nodded and zoomed in on their old SAHS base, "The SAHS facility in Tennessee might hold some useful equipment that our soldiers can use. Plus, if we're going to upgrade you Shane, you'll need to loot that facility in order to get the proper upgrades."

"Upgrade? What do you mean?"

"Your body is only a prototype and will be prone to bugs. If we can find some spare parts lying around or even parts off dead soldiers, we'll be able to properly give your body upgrades."

"You know I still don't have a proper loadout. I can't do much with just a handgun."

"We'll work something out," Carmen answered, "Sam, can you help my brother suit up for this."

"No problem."

"Alright, what I need you to do there is scan whatever useful items you can find. Send them to me and I'll get them virtualized. It doesn't matter what wear they're in."

"Okay."

"If you find anything around there we could use, don't hesitate to scan it."

"Wait, how am I getting there?"

"I'll handle that," Ada answered.

"Well that's settled. For now, Shane, you'll be heading there and I'll make a short trip to France to meet up with some allies."

"France? Wait, I don't want you going alone..."

"I won't be. Ada, can you find someone to accompany me on my trip to France."

"No problem."

"Cool, now let's get a move on! The faster we do this, the faster we can properly rest. I know you must be exhausted Shane."

"I don't think I can be exhausted, but yeah."

"Um, just come with me Shane and I'll suit you up," Shane followed Sam out the door with Emily watching both of them closely.

"Emily," Carmen called out, "Come here a second."

"Uh, but the commander wanted to see me first..."

"Uh, hold on a sec," Carmen whispered in Ada's ear and she nodded.

"That's what I was going to tell her anyway. Go ahead and tell her Carmen. I'm going to check on who will go with you Carmen," Ada walked off leaving Carmen and Emily alone.

"W-What did you need me for Carmen?"

"Emily," Carmen started, "I want you to stay close to Shane. You'll be his partner from here on out. Be his mediator. You're the only one who's been with him these last 3 months. He doesn't trust anyone right now except the two of us. If I could I would go with him to Tennessee, but I have my own mission in France."

"B-But I haven't known him as long as Sam or Ada."

"You know the new him. Sam and Ada don't know what to expect from this new Shane. I mean, just earlier he was ready to blast Ada's head off. You're the only other person he trusts. I'm counting on you Emily. Don't let me down."

"I-I won't let you down!"

* * *

 

40 minutes later, Shane was now dressed in black jeans, a faded blue shirt with a chest rig and knee pads. In his holster was his signature handgun with a military grade ACR in his hands, "Is this all we have?" Shane questioned.

"Sadly yes. We've run low on firepower," Sam answered.

"All the more reason to find more supplies," Carmen added. She looked over at Emily who was also armed with an ACR but had faded blue jeans, a faded gray shirt with a red hoodie, chest rig, and baseball gloves, "And I see Emily is ready."

"Is she coming with me?"

"Yeah, is there a problem with that?"

"I have no objections. As long as she doesn't get in my way."

"Told you," Carmen shot a wink at Emily as she turned to her brother, "I'll teleport you two near the facility. You'll have to get there without getting caught by any patrol teams."

"Alright, don't worry. I'll be sure to scan the area multiple times in case there's something we can't see."

"I'll give you a heads up," Sam started, "There are several snipers set up around the city on the way to the facility. I'm not sure where they will be but I can pinpoint some hot spots for you two."

"That would he useful yes."

"A-Alright, Emily, I'll send the hotspots to your wrist device. Just be sure to avoid those areas."

"Got it," Emily typed away on her wrist device and nodded, "Uh, do you want to look Shane?"

"No, I'll trust you to be able to stray us away from the hot spots," Emily looked over at Carmen who smiled at her, "Let's go ahead and get going. It's best we get this done and over with."

"Right..."

"When you two are ready to come back, just contact Ada and she'll get you guys back here. Oh!" Carmen went into her pocket and tossed Emily and Shane earpieces, "If you two get split up, just use these to contact each other. Even if you don't get separated, it will best to just keep those on you."

"Right."

"Alright. Be safe you two," Carmen looked at the two and nodded, "Teleporting... now!"

With a bright flash, both Shane and Emily were now gone, "Are you sure Shane will be fine with her?" Sam questioned.

"I saw the look in Shane's eye. Right now, he trusts her because of what she did to get him out. He's very on edge about everyone, but he trusts her."

"Still, he could snap at anytime..."

"That worries me too, but I have faith in my brother."

* * *

 

Shane and Emily arrived near the facility and Shane didn't even appeared shock that his former hometown was destroyed, "Are you not going to comment?"

"A comment on this town would mean nothing. Our main objective is to search that facility for any useful equipment. I'll let you lead the way since you have the map. Just tell me if you need me to scan anything."

"Got it...," Emily moved along with Shane following close behind. Emily kept her eyes on the map while taking short moments to look ahead of her, "We haven't hit a hot spot yet, but just to be safe..."

"I'm on it...," Shane stepped in front of her and started to scan the area around them, "So far, I haven't found anything. It seems clear for the mean time," Shane looked at Emily saying, "It's best we use this moment to move now. We don't want anyone to show up now, do we?"

"Yeah, come on this way...," Emily took the lead and led Shane throughout the town, "Hopefully there isn't anyone roaming that facility."

"There's more than likely some roaming guards near the facility. They wouldn't just leave it open like that. They'll probably expect me to head their first since it's one of the few places I remember."

"Wesker kinda just left this place to rot. I doubt he has many soldiers near here."

"Still, we have to be on our guard. We just can't head on in without checking to see if anyone is in there."

"We're nearly there. What do you think we should do when we get there?"

"I don't want us to split up, but we'll cover more ground if we do," Emily and Shane stopped in a random alley as Shane looked over a layout of the facility, "I have a file of the old layout. It more than likely will be different since it would have rotted away over time, but I would assume parts of it would still be intact."

"How am I able to see it?"

"Hm...," Shane began to think before snapping his fingers, "I think I can try and transfer a loose recreation of the facility into your wrist device," Shane held his hand out and asked, "Can I see it?"

"Uh, sure," Emily handed Shane her wrist device and watched his work his magic. She was amazed at how fast his hands moved, "Wow..."

"I don't think it'll be exact, but I'll do the best I can in terms of recreating it for you."

"You're able to work the device so efficiently..."

"I would assume that's my body taking effect, but if I'm honest with you, it still feels normal to me. It may seem like I'm moving at lightning speed, but I'm actually moving normal in my eyes."

"Whoa..."

"Hehe...," Shane gave Emily a light chuckle before handing back her wrist device, "It should help you around when we split up. We'll meet back up at the entrance or wherever we can."

"Alright," Emily looked back down at the map of the city and she saw that they were only one block away from the facility, "Let's go ahead and get to the facility."

"Yeah..."

* * *

 

Meanwhile in the Resistance HQ, Ada sat with Sam who gripped her pants. Ada caught this and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Sam, is something wrong?"

"It's Shane," Sam began, "He changed...," Sam softly uttered, "He's changed Ada!"

"I know," Ada took a knee beside Sam and moved her hand to her head and started to comfort her, "But we have to support him. He's been through so much. A lot of physical damage has happened to him, but a lot of mental damage as well..."

"I know, but... this Shane scares me Ada..."

"I know...," Ada noticed Sam had tears falling down her face and Ada gave her a hug, "No matter what though. The Shane we know is in there and we have to support him no matter what happens, okay?"

"Yeah..."

* * *

 

Outside the old SAHS facility, Shane and Emily crouched along the walls outside building, "Hm," Shane started to scan the ground and saw several boot prints in the pavement leading to the building, "I see some tracks leading into the building. They don't look like the standard issue boots given to the soldiers."

"Probably some looters. They like going around to see whatever they can scavenge."

"Sounds more like bandits to me..."

"You're not too far off it. Although, it depends on the looters."

"Well, we're trained to fight them off. There looks to be about 5 of them. We should probably head in there now before they find something before we do."

"Yeah. We'll split up from here. You can go in whichever way you can," Shane backed up from the wall and looked at Emily, "You can contact me if you're in trouble with the earpieces Carmen gave us."

"Right..."

"Alright, I'll see you on the far side," Shane ran and jumped extremely high onto the top of the building.

"Hehe," Emily smiled and looked ahead towards the entrance, "You continue to amaze me Shane..."

On the roof, Shane knocked around on the roof, "Gotta look for a soft spot," Shane looked at the map while doing so and nodded, "I already have something on my mind to bring back...," Shane stopped and nodded, "And here we are," Shane instinctively reached for his wrist and sighed, "Right, no device. Hm," Shane looked at his hands and smirked, "Hopefully this works," Shane reeled back and delivered one fierce punch into the ceiling, caving it in the process.

Emily felt the roof shake and shook her head while chuckling, "I guess it was the only way for him to get in from up there."

"Hey! What was that?!" A loud gruff voice called out.

"Uh oh, looks like this startled the looters. Gotta be careful from here..."

Shane was now in the former training room of the SAHS facility. He walked around reminiscing about his past, "This place...," Shane dragged his hand along the walls of the training room and sighed, "So many good memories and so many bad ones. Everything started here. 12 years ago I became an agent in SAHS. Who'd thought it would've led to a global epidemic. I thought this would be fun for my friends and I, but I never thought they'd be the ones to stab me in the back."

Shane proceeded to come across a massive room that had protective matting covering the floor, "This is...," Shane's vision started have static on it and Shane's head started to hurt, "This is where..."

* * *

 

-11 years ago-

_This is where_ _I_ _first started_ _Elle's_ _and Kelly's evaluation. That sure_ _do_ _bring_ _me back a little..._

I led the girls over to the massive training room that sported multiple trainees. Some of them did hand-to-hand combat training while others did stealth or firearms training, "Here, you'll learn how to strengthen your body and mind through physical training and simulated missions. I'll be the one that'll lead your training since I'm the only other available  _certified_  trainer."

"What about other ones?"

"They're handling other trainees. Also, I'll know how to deal with the two of you. Anyway, I need to evaluate your girls' combat effectiveness. Elle, step up," I waved her over to stand in front of me, "You're extremely athletic and gifted in every sport you play," I could see her blush and twirl her hair, so I decided to give her a taste of reality, "But it probably won't help in combat. Combat isn't just about physical superiority, it's also about reading your enemy's movement and being aware of your surroundings. Your superior athletic background won't help with that. Either way, I have to see where you're at."

"Geez, can you lay off? Need I remind you that I've beaten you in all the wrestling matches we've done in middle school? Do you need a reminder of that?"

"You can try, but I'll show you all I've learned since joining the agency," I stood stone still as I watched her get into our old wrestling positions from middle school. I popped my neck and loosened my shoulder blades as I got ready to counter whatever she tried to do.

Elle ran up to me in an attempt to grapple me, but I just jumped over her, using her back as a springboard forward. I landed behind her and turned back to her, "Think about what you do before you do it. This isn't middle school Elle."

"Oh shut up, I know how to beat you!" She winded up a punch and threw it at my face. I dodged it as I watched it fly by my face. I grabbed her arm and chopped the upper and lower side of her abdomen. She groaned in pain as she flinched away from me.

"Think before striking," She tried to throw another punch, but I blocked it and proceeded to throw her over my shoulder. However, to avoid her getting hurt, I allowed her to land on her feet. I then wrapped my arms around her to tease her a little, "Having fun?"

"G-Get off!" She pushed off me and as she attempted another attack, I held my hand up forcing her to stop.

"Stand down crazy. I saw what I wanted to see. Kelly, you're up...," I heard a very audible sigh come from Elle as she switched with Kelly, "Now Kelly, I expect more out of you."

"Wait what? You expect more out of this pretty, rich girl and not me?"

"There's a reason behind that. Kelly has black belt in aikido, so I expect better combat effectiveness from her. Don't disappoint me now," I glanced at her as we started our short sparring contest, "Now, show me what you got, or uh, I'll...," I threw a quick punch in which she did what I did to Elle, but I attempted to reverse her which ended with me on the ground.

She pinned me and smiled, "Is that disappointing?"

"Sort of," Her grip was slightly weak, so I ended up sending a jab right into a open pressure point spot on her arm causing me to grab her head with my legs and flip her over. She fell on her back and I jerked my hand back as I brought it down beside her as a massive shockwave sent shivers down her spine as a small crater appeared beside her from the punch.

This caught the attention of everyone in the training room and even forced the supervisor to check out the problem, "Shane! This is the 6th time this month you've done this. Damn it..."

"Sorry, I was just sparring with them."

"Yeah, spar with them, not kill them or destroy the facility. Damn it Shane."

* * *

 

-Present-

"That was 11 years ago when I thought I could trust them. Now, I just can't seem to trust them or anyone else anymore...," Shane proceeded to notice a few pods where some were opened or destroyed with a few remaining closed, "Oh, this is what I'm looking for..."

Shane walked up to the control panel next to it and proceeded to type on it, "Let's hope this still works," Shane typed quickly on the control panel and he nodded, "Alright, let's do this...," One of the pods started to open and released some sort of steam from it, "It's opening, but I hope it still works."

Once the pod was open, a flat, robotic foot stepped out of it followed by another one, "I think it works."

Once the steam cleared, a rather short, petite robot. It looked around and looked at Shane, "D-017 is now online. Shane, I am ready for your service."

* * *

 

_-Next Time on SAHS 2-_

_"This is D-017. A robotic sparring/cyber soldier created for each agent that achieves the rank of Secret Agent. However, they were decommissioned when my 2nd semester started."_

_"D-017_ _won't_ _betray us right?"_

_"She'll_ _follow_ _me, so if_ _I_ _betray everyone, she will too."_

_"For some reason, when_ _I_ _started to_ _reminisce_ _in the facility,_ _I_ _remembered_ _something_ _from my past."_

_"_ _That's_ _odd. I think Wesker locked some of your memories, but you can_ _unlock_ _them when_ _you_ _see or feel_ _something_ _that reminds you of it."_

_"Talk about cliche..."_

_"Just relax a bit and talk to_ _everyone_ _here._ _It'll_ _be a while before anything else happens."_

_"_ _Let's_ _see who_ _I can_ _talk to..."_


	4. Relaxation...

"Well, you definitely work D-017."

"Shane, I do not understand what is happening. What happened to the facility?"

"It's a lot to explain D-017. Let's focus on getting out of here. I got what I came here for."

"Okay. I'll only follow you Shane," D-017 saluted Shane who chuckled at her, "Is something funny Shane?"

"Oh it's nothing. It's just I haven't seen or heard you in so long. It's good to hear your voice again."

"Same to you Shane."

"Let's get going okay? We can put our reunion on hold until we get out of here," D-017 nodded and followed Shane out.

* * *

 

Meanwhile, Emily searched the facility's armory, but found it to be completely ransacked, "This is obvious. I knew this place would be a hot spot for looters," Unbeknownst to her, a looter was closing in on her with a handgun in hand, "Well, I guess I should...," Emily turned around and was met with the barrel of a 9mm handgun, "Uh..."

"Shut it," The looters motioned her to hand her weapons over, "H-Hey! I got someone!" He then motioned with his gun for her to walk out of the armory, "She's part of the Resistance too! Wesker would pay a lot for her!"

"Oh no, Shane, please help me..."

Shane knew what was going on. He watched from distance, but he didn't act, "Hm...," 4 other armed people walked while aiming towards the armory.

"What is going on Shane?"

"My partner is in trouble. I would say we're outnumbered, but these looters are untrained. We could take 'em out of we catch 'em by surprise."

"Okay. How should we go about this Shane?"

"There's 4 guys on the outside here. One inside the armory armed with only a handgun. He won't know if Emily's rifle is on safety, so he'll more than likely reach for that and give us time before he fires...."

"Or you could just shoot them all Shane..."

"Yeah you're right," Shane took aim at the looters and took 4 precise shots, killing them all, "That was easy," Afterwards, he heard 3 more shots from inside the armory. Emily walked out afterwards and looked around. Shane whistled loudly and waved his hand, "Over here!" Emily looked at him and waved her hand back, "Let's go D... you know what? D-017, do you remember the nickname I gave you?"

"Hm, let me go into my database," Several rows of numbers appeared on the eyes of D-017 and once they were gone, she looked at Shane, "Dragoon?"

"Yup. Alright Dragoon, let's get going."

"Right."

The two met up with Emily who kept her eyes locked on Dragoon, "Uh, Shane..."

"Don't be alarmed Emily."

"That's one of the..."

"Yes, it's a robot companion. This is D-017. A robotic sparring/cyber soldier created for each agent that achieves the rank of Secret Agent. However, they were decommissioned when my 2nd semester started. Her nickname is Dragoon because I hate addressing her as D-017."

"Okay. Uh, we should head on out. Did you find anything?"

"No, I doubted anything to be here, but I guess we aren't leaving empty handed."

"Right. Uh," Emily looked at Dragoon who tilted her head, "She can fight right?"

"Yeah, but she's strictly hand to hand. She does have ion blasters on her wrist, but she excels in hand to hand combat."

"Could she use those ion blasters?"

"Give me a sec," Shane turned to Dragoon and knelt in front of her, "Dragoon, are you comfortable using your ion blasters right now?"

"If you say so, then I will use them."

"Okay, right now, we'll be leaving here and meeting back up with with some allies. Do you know what's going on?"

"No. I'm afraid I do not Shane."

"That's fine. I'll explain once we get somewhere safe," Shane turned back towards Emily and nodded, "Now let's get out of here."

"Right."

The three ran out with Shane ordering, "Emily, contact Ada and tell her to get our evac here."

"Alright!"

The three of them ran out into the front area of the facility, but were met with heavy gunfire, "Damn it!" The 3 of them ducked for cover and Shane proceeded to fire back, "Might wanna tell Ada to get that evac here asap."

"I'm on it!"

"Dragoon, help me fend them off."

"Yes sir," Dragoon peaked out to fire at some of the soldiers, but noticed a certain crest on the front of the ballistic vests, "Shane. I notice the crest of SAHS on those vests. What's going on here?"

"To make it as short as possible, Wesker isn't the good guy anymore. He's the bad guy this time along with someone else. Look, I said I'll explain it after we get to safety," Shane peaked out once again and took out 3 more soldiers, "For now, we need to clear the area."

"R-Right..."

Emily joined the fight and added, "Evac should be here in 10 minutes. We just need to hold until then. They're sending transports and little birds our way."

"Alright, how are you looking on ammo?"

"Still everything we arrived here with. You?"

"Half a mag in right now with the reserves we came here with. Dragoon, how many are there?"

Dragoon ducked back down and answered, "30 plus foot mobiles, 2 military humvees."

"We could take them out, but I don't want to risk getting gunned down. For now just hold them back and prevent them from getting too close. We'll spread out so we can be harder to attack. I'll head for that crate over there," Shane pointed over towards a large quadstack of crates and he pointed over to another stack to the right, "Dragoon, you head over there after I move. I'll provide covering fire for you."

"Yes sir."

"Emily, you stay here and watch our blind spots."

"Got it."

"Alright, ready? On my go," Shane held his hand up as he slightly peaked and waited a few moments before he opened his hand, "Go!" Shane ran out of cover towards the quadstack of boxes. He fired once to take out one more soldier before he took cover and gave them the thumbs up, "You're up next Dragoon!"

"Right!" Dragoon looked back at Emily and gave her a rather cute thumbs up, "Please do your best Emily."

"U-Uh... haha...," Emily returned her thumbs up with her own, "I will. Don't worry Dragoon," Dragoon readied herself before running out. Both Emily and Shane peaked out to offer support for her as she moved to another position.

Once she was settled in her new position, Emily and Shane ducked for cover again, "We just need to hold our positions until help arrives! We only need to hold for a few minutes! Conserve your ammo and pick your shots carefully!"

"Right!"

* * *

 

After several minutes of holding their position, they heard in the distance, multiple helicopters moving in on their position, "There we go Shane!" Emily yelled, "Our evac is here!"

Shane peaked out and saw the Little Birds plow into the soldiers at the entrance as the transport helicopters landed, "Shane! Emily!" Ada called out with Sam following her out.

"Let's go you 2!" Shane ordered. The 3 of them ran out, but Sam was quick to aim at Dragoon and Dragoon did the same, "Whoa there Sam," Shane pointed his gun at the back of Sam's head and added, "She's with us. Don't do anything too hasty now."

"U-Uh..."

"Shane...," Emily softly stated. Shane looked down at her and put his gun away. He walked passed Sam who was visibly shocked at how fast Shane pulled his gun on her.

"Put your blasters away Dragoon. We have to head off now."

"Hm...," Dragoon looked at Sam and moved her glance at Ada, "Oh, Agent Ada. I did not know this woman was under your command."

"It's fine D-017. I'm sure this is all still confusing to you."

"I'm explaining everything to her once we get back to the HQ," Shane explained, "For now, let's get out of here as soon as we can. All we got was Dragoon. It's one thing, but it's something useful," Shane walked ahead of everyone onto the helicopter with everyone else staying back.

"Emily, how was he during this?" Ada questioned.

"He didn't seem all too bad. He trusted me and that's about it. I'm not sure if that trust can translate into being able to like someone."

"I believe it does. It means he likes you enough to trust you, but that seems about it," Ada turned around to glance at Shane and added, "Right now, Shane is on edge and he doesn't trust many people yet. His persona has changed as a result of that."

"Agent Ada," Dragoon started, "Shane told me he would explain what happened while I was out of commission soon, but I would like to know now. Seeing Shane like this sends odd readings into my brain. What has happened?"

"It's a very long story D-017," Ada explained, "I'm sure he wanted to wait until he could have all the time to explain to you."

"Hm..."

"Dragoon," Emily placed her hand on Dragoon's shoulder and said, "we need to focus on heading somewhere safe. If you want, I can explain what I know and Shane can polish off what I tell you once we return to HQ."

"Hm, yes," Dragoon nodded as she walked on board.

"Dragoon," Ada looked at Emily and chuckled, "Looks like D-017 took a liking to you. I first met her when she was issued to Shane. She never felt comfortable when others addressed her by her nickname. However, she seems to have warmed up to you."

"Hm..."

"Commander, we need to get going before more of his soldiers show up," Sam suggested.

"Sam's right. Let's get going you two. The faster we get back to HQ, the faster we can buckle down and relax."

"Right..."

* * *

 

Once everyone boarded the helicopter, the evac was now off back to the HQ. The ride was long and silent for the most part. Shane sat alone with his eyes closed. Sam sat next to Emily as did Dragoon who sat next to Shane. Ada watched between the two pairs and chuckled before turning her attention to the window of the helicopter. Emily looked at Shane and then at Dragoon who noticed her.

Dragoon calmly waved at Emily,  _"I'm not sure how to feel about the trust Shane has in me. Yes, it's good to have him trust me, but I just feel like it's keeping me perturbed about the near future..."_

After arriving in the HQ, Dragoon met with Shane's sister, "A combat robot? Weren't these decommissioned 12 years ago?"

"I was able to find and locate my robot. She'll prove useful in our upcoming battles."

"Is she all you could find in the facility?"

"Yeah. The place was destroyed badly and most of its equipment looked to be looted or destroyed including other combat robots."

"She was kept in tact. Thankfully, nothing on her looks to be damaged. If we can analyze her parts, we might be able to engineer our own versions of her."

"Possibly...," Carmen tapped her head as she looked over Dragoon, "She looks attached to you, so it would be hard to properly analyze her."

"Yeah, I can see that. We'll find some way to gain more from her. Just one combat robot won't make a difference."

"Well, it's best we just take a break for now. You and Emily have been through a lot in the last 48 hours. By the way Shane, I need to take you to see someone here."

"Uh, alright? Who is it?"

"Someone that will shine some light on your cybernetic parts," Carmen led her brother away leaving everyone else behind.

"Well, Emily, why don't you help D-017 get situated here. Just take her to the vacated room near yours. That'll be her room."

"Alright, come on Dragoon."

"Okay Emily...," Dragoon followed Emily inside the HQ and left Ada with Sam.

"Ada..."

"You're dismissed too. I have some work to do in my office. For now, just rest. I know it's just been a rollercoaster for you right now. Seeing Shane and his new personality."

"Y-Yeah..."

"Don't try confronting him right now. I feel like he'll talk to you soon. Just give it time, okay Sam."

"I will."

* * *

 

Carmen brought Shane to a room far from anything else in the HQ. There were multiple cybernetic parts spread throughout the room. They were more scattered than just spread around the room. Parts were littered on the floor with some hanging along their wiring from the ceiling.

"This isn't the cleanness place I've seen, but that prison was much worse..."

"Don't mind the mess. The man that works here is one of the few in the world that understands cybernetic parts and how to upgrade them."

"Well, it wouldn't kill 'em to clean the place up a little."

"Cleaning would only get in the way of my research," A voice called out. The voice had a heavy Romanian accent, "And perfecting my research will help us gain a foothold in our fight," An older man walked from a curtain. The man was an older gentleman who wore a long black coat and had a full beard. It was obvious he was old and his demeanor supported it.

"Shane, this is Dr. Crodin Aldu. He is one of the developers of an early prototype for cybernetic parts."

"Ah, so this is your younger brother Carmen," Crodin walked towards Shane with his eyes analyzing him as Shane would do normally.

"Your eye is like mine."

"Well, my eye is an earlier version of yours, but yes. Our eyes are relatively the same. Hm," Crodin scanned Shane's body and nodded, "However, your cybernetics parts are like none I've ever seen before. They're specially made just for you it seems."

"Really? The one in my left arm was something that was installed 11 years ago."

"That's true, but that arm they installed was replaced because the one they did install are these," Dr. Albu turned around and rummaged through the pile of cybernetic parts and pulled out an arm that looked exactly like Shane had when he first lost his arm, "These were mass produced maybe 3 years after Strongest Fighter. Of course, you weren't aware of it."

"Man. Looks like I was the guinea pig for their cybernetic parts."

"What's interesting are the parts installed into you now. A cybernetic part is suppose to completely replace what is meant to be replaced. Your arms are completely replaced. However, the skeleton around your internal organs boggle me so much. Your skin isn't real, but the organs underneath everything is."

"What is this suppose to mean?"

"It seems Wesker was really trying to make you into a super soldier, but he ran into a problem."

"Like what?"

"It would possible be this war or the fact that his own researchers can't find a way to properly upgrade you. Hm. If my own research is correct," Dr. Albu went to his desk and typed away on computer, "Parts of other robots can be used to upgrade your parts."

"How is that even possible?"

"Well, think of it this way. You mix and match different substances and items used to create these cybernetic parts, and you'll be able to upgrade them. However, they must be fresh. The parts here are obviously old and decrepit. If you can kill those cyber soldiers and get one part of their body that's easy to carry, let's say their hands or feet, I can analyze them further to offer you upgrades."

"Uh, it's an odd request, but if it allows me to upgrade my own parts to keep up with my enemies, then I'm all for it."

"That's great. Now, do you have any questions needing to be asked?"

"Uh, yeah I do. For some reason, when I started to reminisce in the facility, I remembered something from my past. I also manage to find out about my past if I touch the area or remember something significant from that point in time."

"That's odd. I think Wesker locked some of your memories, but you can unlock them when you see or feel something that reminds you of it."

"I remember you telling me that some of you memories were easy to unlock along with some of them still being there," Carmen added, "Perhaps Wesker wasn't able to properly lock all of his memories that were close to home."

"I think he was able to. I don't remember anything about our parents..."

"Oh..."

"Your brain is locked by something Wesker installed."

"Has my brother's brain been cyberized?"

"No, not necessarily. He did block some of memories, but his memories can be easily unlocked through certain means," Dr. Albu typed more and pulled up multiple analytics on different types of brains, "Some people will be able to regain their memories through something significant and in your case due to your cybernetic parts, through touch. I'm sure if you can see or feel something significant to a locked memory, you'll be able to properly regain that memory and unlock it."

"How should I go about that?"

"Perhaps you could go to areas of interest. If you were able to reminisce about your time in the facility in the US, then you should be able to look into finding more memories through venturing into areas of interest."

"I see..."

"Sadly, that's all I have."

"That's fine doctor. Thank you for your help."

"You're welcome back anytime if you need anymore information or upgrades."

"Great. I'll look into getting those parts for upgrades," Shane and Carmen left the doctor to his business and the two took time to talk once more before Shane went onto relax.

* * *

 

"So Shane, you're finally out of that prison and you haven't seem to lost your touch. What do you plan on doing apart from getting revenge."

"If some of our allies are still out there, I'd like to gain more information on their whereabouts. If I can do that, I would be able to find more allies to properly attack Wesker and Bullock."

"Hm, ask around at some of the people here. I'm sure they would be able to give information on not only whereabouts of old allies, but possible new allies. You could also make new allies with some of the people here. People know you and probably won't think twice about helping you."

"Hm..."

"Shane...," Carmen placed her hand on Shane's shoulder and said, "You have to begin trusting others. Sam and Ada are two you should definitely trust. I know what you've been through and I hate myself everyday knowing you went through all that. However, you have you look past all that and look into trusting your allies here."

"But..."

"Think about them too. Sam especially wants to help. She hasn't changed. She's still how she was when you last saw her."

"..."

"Give it some thought okay?" Carmen lightly pinched Shane's cheek before walking off, "By the way, just relax a bit and talk to everyone here. It'll be a while before anything else happens."

"Let's see who I can talk to...," Shane looked around the main lobby of the HQ and saw many interesting people. Not only the people he knew, but new faces in the HQ, "Hm, I'm sure I have a lot of time. I could talk to pretty much everyone."

* * *

 

Shane walked around and noticed an interesting setup around the middle of the lobby in the HQ. It was a young lady who had a large, one-strap bag on her back with a plate carrier and tattered clothes. She had a handgun bolstered on her hip. A glock 18c, "That's quite the intricate setup," Shane walked over to the lady who had just finished setting something up. She turned around and nearly jumped out of her boots when she saw Shane.

"Ah!" She fell back, but Shane prevented her by grabbing her wrist, "Whoo..."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"I-It's fine...," Once she regained her footing, she dusted herself off, "Oh, you're Shane Powers."

"Yeah, I am."

"That's so cool. I'm sure you don't remember me, but I went to your school. Well, the old school before you transferred out."

"You're probably right. I didn't know many people when I attended Bear Mountain."

"That's fine. I knew you though. But uh," The young woman held her hand out and smiled brightly at Shane, "My name is Kayla Green. I was in a grade lower than you when you were initially at Bear Mountain."

Shane shook her hand and added, "Well that explains my memory of you. I don't really know you."

"Yeah, I kinda figured that."

"I wanted to see what you were doing here."

"Oh," Kayla glanced behind her and chuckled, "I'm a merchant in this new world."

"Merchant?"

"Yeah, after the whole war in the US started, I was one of the few that was able to make it to the first trip out of there. I didn't want to join the Resistance, but I did want to make a profit during this whole war."

"So you sell what? Items you find outside of this place?"

"I find and sell what people are looking for. I don't just grab anything from the field. I like to upgrade my inventory every now and then to meet the needs of people."

"So you sell the best?"

"I sell the best of what I got. Sometimes my scavenges aren't great, so I return with very little and don't make much profit. If I have a bad scavenge trip, I won't set up shop. But if I do have an ample inventory, I'll setup and sell until I have very little."

"So you're supply and demand, right?"

"Yeah, you could say that. Right now, I have a good inventory on military-grade weapons from one of Bullock's bases a few hundred miles north from here. I'm selling whatever I found there."

"That's nice," Kayla went behind all of the stuff she set up and smiled at Shane, "How do you go about your scavenge missions?"

"I go to Ada and she tells me hotspots a few hundred miles away from here that could harness some nice stuff."

"So Ada is in on it?"

"She appreciates me supplying people and that's about it. She helps me pinpoint the best locations, and I go in."

"Alone?"

"Yeah. Nobody would think twice going on one of these scavenge missions with me. The danger of it has people decline my offers for help."

"The danger of it? Is that the reason?"

"Kinda. It's the fact of leaving this place without any real purpose. Why would anyone risk their life to assist some merchant."

"I might?"

"Huh?"

"I like what you're doing here. Yeah you're doing it for a profit, but you have good intentions for it."

"Oh... hehe..."

"If you ever need help doing a scavenge, don't be afraid to ask me."

"Oh, well thanks Shane. For that, I'll give you a discount on whatever you help me find. It'll be my treat and thanks to you for helping get the stuff I need."

"How generous of you."

"Hehe..."

"Alright, I'll see you later Kayla. I'm going to see some other people here."

"I understand. Remember, you're still welcome here if you need anything. I accept bullets as currency. So if you have any spare bullets, just spend them here."

"Odd, but okay," Shane waved Kayla off as he walked away, "She's an interesting fellow. I wonder why I don't remember someone like her from school," His vision had a few moments of static causing him to grab part of his head, "Maybe I do remember her..."

* * *

 

Shane noticed Sam reading off by herself, "Even in times like these, she still manages to study," Shane walked up to her and she noticed he did, but she didn't want him to acknowledge him just yet, "Hey Sam...," She remained silent as she just silently waved at him, "Uh, you still manage to read and stuff in a time like this. That's not any typical book."

"It's not..."

"I can tell," Shane analyzed the book she read and chuckled a little, "Combat Manual? Why do you need that?"

"I need to be prepared for anything. So I study different types of combat..."

Shane noticed she was rather distant and he sighed. He stepped in front of her and sat on the floor, "Interesting, but you're already good at combat. Why stuff your brain with more?"

"Why?"

"Huh?"

"Why are you talking to me now?"

"Uh..."

"Just killing time?"

"I mean, that's what talking does, right?"

"Shane, I..."

"Don't like this new me?"

"Huh?"

"It's easy to read. Well, easy for my eye to read. I understand though. The same person you loved has changed into something completely different. It must hurt here, right?" Shane placed his hand over where his heart is and looked at Sam, "To be honest, I want to trust you, I really do. But after everything that's happened with Elle and Kelly just makes it hard to trust anyone."

"But after everything we've been through. Everything that went down in the Amazon... was that all for nothing?"

"No. It wasn't. You were one of the people I didn't forget. It's just the feeling of being betrayed by people you knew for so long..."

"..."

"Look, I want to just try and cut the tension between us. If we're working together again, we need to be on the grounds we were before all of this went down. Besides, you still remember our promise, right?"

"H-Huh?"

"I'll take that as a yes. That promise is still in effect for now. So I wouldn't be so down in the dumps if you're still worrying if we could still be together or not."

"S-Shane...!"

"Oh yeah, we're of age now. I'm 28 now and I assume you are as well. If you want, we could still mingle."

"A-I-S...."

"Haha...," Shane laughed at Sam's flushed face. Sam started to lightly punch Shane's arm much to his enjoyment, "Looks like we're on the right track."

"Mmm...."

"Sorry, I just needed to lighten the tension between us. I'm not even sure if I could procreate."

"W-Why?"

"Well, my endoskeleton. I'm not sure if it's effected my anatomy."

"Hm..."

"I would have it checked out, but I DO NOT want my junk checked on by Dr. Albu. He's a cool dude, but it'll be weird if an old Romanian guy would be checking my junk."

"Hehe..."

"Uh, there is something I wanted to check on with you."

"What's that?"

"Clover and Alex. What happened to them?"

"Uh..."

"If it's too hard for you to explain, you don't have to."

"No, I can, it's just hard to think about," Sam regained her composure and explained, "We were in that battle where Jerry was killed. All 3 of us fought on the vanguard while Jerry fought along the frontlines."

"How long did this battle last?"

"For about 2 months. We were forced to retreat once our supplies ran low. During the retreat, Jerry stayed back with what was left of the frontline and fell quickly. Even so, the time he bought was long enough to get far away."

"Was his body recovered?"

"It was, but it was riddled with bullets. He was confirmed dead obviously. After his ceremony and monument was built, the girls and I decided to go our separate ways. Clover stayed in France while Alex went onto the east. I stayed in the Resistance to assist Ada in anyway we can. I know for sure they're not fighting, but..."

"We would benefit a lot if they did."

"Yeah. The girls and I always stuck together no matter what happened. Not knowing how they're doing worries me so much."

"I'm sure they're fine, but it would be good to check on them to see if they ever want to come back and help the Resistance."

"Yeah..."

"That's all I really have to ask. I'm going to check on more people. I'm sure Ada would like to have a one on one talk with me."

"Alright...," Shane waved her off as he stood up and walked away, "Shane...," Sam softly uttered. He turned around for Sam to hug him fiercely, "I'm glad you're alive...," Sam was quick to let go and salute him before walking away.

* * *

 

"Ha...," Shane walked off towards Ada's office near the command center, "To have her own office in this place. She really is living the high life here," Shane walked up to her door and knocked before walking in, "Ada?"

"Hm?" Ada looked up from her desk and smiled, "Oh, Shane. Do you need something?"

"Just looking to kill time by talking to some people."

"Oh, well. I can work and talk at the same time. Have a seat," Shane took a seat in front of Ada's desk while she went right back to whatever she was doing earlier, "Do you like it here?"

"Well, it's something. Despite it looking rather 'futuristic', it still looks more rundown than what Wesker and Bullock could have."

"Yeah. We can't be too elaborate or our position would be compromised."

"Have there been any close calls? Any moments where they were close to finding this place out?"

"No. In the 3 years we set up here, everything has been relatively normal."

"I don't know what normal is anymore."

"This is normal, so don't expect too much when someone says something is normal."

It was silent for the most part between them. Shane only watched as Ada worked in front of him. While he watched her, his vision blurred for a moment before he remembered his time with her during the nights of Strongest Fighter. He looked at her and asked, "Ada, do you remember the nights we had during Strongest Fighter?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"Do you still see your husband in me?"

Ada paused hard for a moment while gripping the pen in her hand fiercely, "More than ever..."

"Do you still hold those same feelings?"

"Yes..."

"Would that change if I told you I wanted to kill your daughter...?"

"Do you?"

"My body wants to, but my brain is telling me otherwise. Part of brain still believes that the girls I hung out with are the real girls and the ones we see now are girls blinded by obsession."

"What will you do when you see my daughter?"

"I'm not sure. We'll see what happens when that time comes."

"Shane...," Ada quickly stood up and walked over to him. She knelt beside him and took his hand, "I'm sorry... I should've protected you."

"Don't be that way. Don't blame yourself like my sister."

"But it was my job to make sure nothing happened to you. I even gave you my word that I wasn't going to allow you to leave Strongest Fighter in a body bag. I didn't want that..."

"Ada..."

"No. Everything that happened that day reminded me too much of what happened the day my husband was killed. Everything. I just..."

Shane placed a hand on her head and started to caress it, "Ada, all of that is in the past. I'm still here and I'm going to make sure Wesker pays for what he did. The pain he had you endure. The psychological torment you went through. I'll make sure he pays."

Ada moved her hands to Shane's cheek and she too caressed them, "Shane, don't kill yourself doing so. I want you to be able to see the end of the war and the world that comes with it."

"There's no guarantee on that, but you know I'll try my best," Shane pulled Ada in for a hug to help sooth her, "I'll try my best Ada...," They embraced one another for a minute before breaking apart.

"I don't mean to be rude, but I do have to finish some work."

"I understand. I want to check on Dragoon and Emily. Where are they right now?"

"I told Emily to bring her to your quarters here."

"Mind telling me where that is?"

"Your room is actually down this hall to the left of my office. Don't worry, it's rather spacious for you and D-017."

"Alright, thanks," Shane left Ada to her work and followed the directions to his room.

* * *

 

He noticed one of the doors just slightly opened and he walked towards it. He didn't hear anything from inside and assumed it was his. He knocked on it before walking in.

"Hm?" He saw Emily sitting on the bed with Dragoon standing in the corner with her eyes blank, "Oh, hey Shane."

"What's up with Dragoon?"

"She went into rest mode."

"Oh right. Combat robots use more energy when they use their ion blasters. I should've looked into that."

"Well, she told me she would only need about 8-10 hours of rest in order to be at full power again."

"That seems about right...," Shane walked over to the bed and took a seat next Emily. She scooted away from Shane and he noticed it, "What?"

"Hm?"

"Why'd you scoot away?"

"Oh, I just wanted to give you more room," Shane sighed as he purposely scooted closer to Emily, "U-Uh..."

"Look, we're not doing anything wrong. We're partners."

"Are we?"

"Yeah. After everything that you went through to get me here, shows me that you're a good enough person to trust. Apart from that, you remind me of Elle when I first met her. Before she was given the incentive to betray me. I guess you give me some sort of way to think about life before everything went to shit."

"Ah..."

"You're a good person from what I can read. You're a former SAHS agent, and someone who went through literal hell to get me out. I had my doubts about you when I first met you. I just thought you were someone else that tried to earn my trust and then backstab me later down the road. But seeing how you kept at it and even stuck with me through everything shows you're more than that," Emily looked down at the floor as Shane placed a hand on her shoulder, "I want you to remain my partner for this whole thing. There's still a lot I don't understand about this new world and I want you to help me do so."

"But Shane..."

"What? Is there anything wrong with that?"

"I don't think I meet your expectation. My grades were lower than yours.

"What was your average?"

"My overall grade was a C-. There's no way I can match up to you. If anything, I would hold you back."

Shane stood up and walked towards the wall near the door in the room and leaned on it, "I use to think the grade they gave agents defined who they were as agents. But these most recent events tell me that isn't the case. If you averaged a C-, then that means you were an average agent. Normally, I would think twice about working with you, but I see how you perform in the field. Yes, your awareness could use some work, but your overall skill outweighs that. If I was your trainer, I would at least give you a B- rather than a C-."

"O-Oh..."

"Don't let that get your head though. I want you to perform the same you have been. You do that, then I won't have any regrets making you my partner."

"Hehe...," Emily stood up and smiled at Shane, "Well, I'll be sure to not disappoint you Shane," Emily started to walk out, "Before I leave you to rest, I want to remind about the bounty board in the lobby. That has little side missions and odd jobs some people post. You could probably earn the trust of some people and earn some stuff for yourself. Just thought you'd be interested in it."

"I will. Thanks," Emily nodded and left Shane on his own. Shane looked over at Dragoon and chuckled before taking a seat on his bed, "We start to work from here on out too Dragoon. You're obviously our 3rd member in this group."

"How about a 4th?" Shane looked towards the door to see his sister waving at him from it, "Hey there little bro."

"Hey Carmen," Carmen took a seat behind Shane on his bed and laid down on it, "Uh, I didn't say you could lay down here?"

"I have nowhere else to sleep. Since I don't usually stay here, I don't have a room assigned to me. So I'm sleeping in here tonight. Problem?"

"Not really. I just think it's weird for a 35 year old woman to be sleeping with a 28 year old man who happens to be her brother?"

"Oh, getting dirty thoughts are we?"

"Well, when you're in prison around nothing but men, you start to have dirty thoughts regardless if the other person is related to you."

"You know, social constructs like that have no limitations now. It would be possible for us."

"But it's still wrong in my mind. So that's a no."

"Aw..."

"Are you still a virgin?"

Carmen let out a loud sigh and turned away from Shane, "You shouldn't ask people that out of the blue."

"I could just analyze you, but that's not something I want to analyze."

"Well, to answer your question, yes. I am still a virgin. I went into hiding after Strongest Fighter. I haven't really been around too many people in the last decade."

"That's... kinda sad."

"Hm? Do you want to be the one to take my virginity?"

"Don't joke like that. Find someone."

"I don't think that's possible. To be honest, you're the only one that matches someone I like."

"That says alot about you."

"Well not only that, we're already close as is. Ever since we started living alone together, we were closer than ever. Closer than siblings should be."

"But we weren't close enough to want to do that. We just had a close relationship because we only had each other."

"Well," Carmen sat up and hugged Shane from behind, "if it comes to it, would you?"

"Carmen... I..."

"Shane, if I asked you to take my virginity, would you? It's not that hard of a question to answer."

"Yeah it is. That's a life changing experience because I have yet to lose my own. It's either lose my own while taking yours, or something else..."

"I would say I'm competitive and would want to lose my virginity first, but since I have nobody else other than you..."

"Keep your lecherous actions on the down low sis."

"Aw. Well, it's good you don't have your mind flooded with sexual desires. It means you're not a pervert."

"That doesn't make sense. If someone thinks something sexual, does that makes them a pervert? Wouldn't it be healthy if a person has sexual thoughts from time to time. I get it if all they think about is sex, but isn't it healthy if they have thoughts every now and then?"

"It is if they aren't asexual."

"I see..."

"Still, at least it's not constantly on your mind. Unless you're an adolescent," Shane fell silent and shifted his gaze elsewhere. Carmen smirked and poked his cheek, "Did you have thoughts like that when you were at that age?"

"It wasn't just you. It was Elle and Kelly as well..."

"Haha," Carmen rubbed his hair and took a good moment to look at his hair, "Your hair..."

"It's a different color than before."

"It's almost snow white."

"I don't remember when this happened, but it was like this when I was first booked in the prison."

"Maybe it's the all the cybernetic parts in you."

"That's not possible. Elle and Kelly still had the same hair color when I saw them."

"Well, he had to mess with your memories, so he more than likely had to open your head up and..."

"Nope, I understand now...," Shane looked behind at Carmen and sighed, "How long are you going to press against me? I do want to take a moment to sleep."

"Right, sorry...," Carmen let go of Shane and laid down. Shane stood up and took his shirt off, "Oh, are you going to do it?"

"No, I don't sleep with a shirt on," Shane took a seat again and laid down next to Carmen.

"You're still toned. Your shoulders are less broad as well."

"I had to do some cutting when I was in prison. I managed to lose a lot of the weight on my shoulders. Now I'm a little more lean than I used to be. I don't know if I've retained my strength, but I feel lighter and faster."

"That's good," Carmen shifted over and placed her hand on Shane's chest, "I can feel the cybernetic skeleton..."

"Really? I can't really feel the skeleton. It sort of just feels the same. I feel nothing from it."

"Maybe your nervous system has adjusted to the replacements in your body. But uh, just rest now, okay?" Carmen caressed Shane's face before turning around and closing her eyes to sleep. Shane only stared at the ceiling before noticing that he never got to put the blanket on, "Need the blanket?"

"Yeah," Carmen chuckled and let Shane get up to put the blanket it on, "Well, good night sis..."

"Same to you little bro..."

* * *

 

_-Next Time on SAHS 2-_

_"Shane, I was able to make an HF blade like the one Raimundo gave you. It's not as powerful, but it'll still help when you go out."_

_"Thanks Dr. Albu..._ _So people actually use this bounty board."_

_"People use it when they need something done and they aren't physically able to do so. People pay a lot of bullets for someone who can complete them."_

_"I heard there was a group in Northern Europe roaming around. They aren't allied with anyone, so maybe they're mercenaries or something."_

_"If we find them, we could get them on our side."_

_"Shane, if you want, we can go find out to see if Clover could join us. I'm not sure about Alex, but I'm sure Clover would love to team up again."_

_"Oh Shane! I need to do a scavenge run! Ada told me about a place that could have some stuff for you to use to upgrade along with some nice items to sell and use."_

_"Looks like I have quite the amount of choices..."_

_Next Time: Killing Time_


	5. Killing Time

Shane woke up the next morning to see his sister wrapped around his upper body. He turned towards the door to see Dragoon watching him sleep, "Hm..."

"You're awake Shane."

"Yeah and I see someone else is still having fun sleeping," Shane looked down at Carmen who was practically snuggling with him, "I doubt she'll let go anytime soon."

"Oh, your sister is awake."

"Huh?"

"She woke up an hour ago and decided to hug you while you were sleeping."

"Man...," Carmen sat up and sighed, "I told you not to tell him when he woke up D-017..."

"I don't want to lie to Shane."

"Carmen, are you really into this whole thing?"

"I already explained myself yesterday..."

"Whatever..."

There was a knock at the door before Sam stepped in carrying a stack of clothing, "Hello?" Sam softly spouted.

"Hello Sam," Dragoon answered.

"Oh, good morning D-017 and good... morning...," Sam stopped mid-sentence when she saw Carmen and Shane sleeping together in the same bed with Shane shirtless and Carmen with her tank top slight coming off, "Am I interrupting something here."

"No, just a sister who is sexually attracted to her brother," Shane lightly pushed Carmen off to stand up, "What's up?"

"Uh, just wanting to give you fresh clothes rather than the tattered ones given to you yesterday."

"Thanks," Shane took the clothes from Sam and looked at them, "Uh," Shane looked at the size and saw that it said Large, "I'm not a large."

"But I remember you being a large."

"Yeah, because of my shoulders, but look at me now. I'm not as broad as I was before. I'm a little more lean."

"O-Oh... my mistake."

"I'll wear it for now. Just look for a medium or small later."

"R-Right..."

Shane noticed Sam's apprehensive behavior and sighed, "Look, I didn't mean to sound antagonistic. I'm sorry."

"It's fine...," The two of them fell silent as Carmen cooed, "Hm?"

"Look at this sweet moment between you two. It's so adorable!"

"I-I... bah!" Sam stormed out the room earning Carmen a light glare from Shane.

"Hehe..."

"My readers say that she loves you Shane," Dragoon added.

"I know she does."

"However, I can't read your feelings. Almost like they're locked."

"That's odd. I doubt Wesker is able to do that to you."

"If he's able to block my memories, then he's able to do this. Dragoon not being able to read me is no surprise to me. Anyway, let's head on out. I want to check out that bounty board Emily mentioned to me yesterday."

"You go on ahead. I obviously can't go out like this."

"Right," Shane put on the pair of jogging pants and combat boots Sam gave him and waved Dragoon to follow him, "Let's go Dragoon."

"Yes sir."

* * *

While the two walked down the hall, Dr. Albu ran into Shane carrying what looked like a sword, "Oh, Shane. I was just about to fetch you."

"What is it Dr. Albu?"

 _"_ Shane, I was able to make an HF blade like the one Raimundo gave you," Dr. Albu handed Shane the sword and Shane unsheathed it, "It's not as powerful, but it'll still help when you go out."

"Thanks Dr. Albu," Shane moved his hand across the flat-edged blade and smiled, "This will prove useful when I'm out on missions."

"I'm glad it will. It should be able to slice through almost anything. It should slice through those cybernetic soldiers with ease."

"That's sweet. Thanks."

"No problem. I can also look into upgrading that blade there, but it may take some time."

"That's fine. Having a blade should be fine."

"Alright, I'll be off to research more on upgrades for you and your sword. Maybe I can even find upgrades for your combat robot there."

"I would appreciate that a lot," Dr. Albu nodded before walking off.

"That sword Shane," Dragoon started, "The high-frequency blade emits will have it to vibrate at high intensities enabling it to cut through just about anything. However, the more power you put behind a hit will allow it to cut through your target more efficiently."

"Interesting. I never got to learn much about Raimundo's blade, so it's quite cool to know the truth to these blades."

"Yes. HF Blades are extremely powerful if used correctly."

"Interesting...," Shane placed the blade on his hip before continuing onto the bounty board. He saw Emily in front of a large board with a clipboard in hand, "Emily?"

Emily turned around and smiled at Shane, "Hello Shane. Did you sleep well?"

"Well, I did, but I woke up to my sister cuddling with me."

"That must've felt awkward."

"Yeah, a little. Anyway, is this the bounty board?"

"Yeah, I'm putting some jobs up now."

"So people actually use this bounty board."

"People use it when they need something done and they aren't physically able to do so. People pay a lot of bullets for someone who can complete them."

"Hm. Any interesting ones that might catch my eye?"

"Uh, most of them just seem like odd jobs. Most of them are just mindless items runs. Some of the lower ranked soldiers take those. Uh..."

"I heard there was a group in Northern Europe roaming around," Shane, Emily, and Dragoon turned around see Carmen properly dressed and smiling, "They aren't allied with anyone, so maybe they're mercenaries or something."

"That's actually a request from Ada herself. She said those people used to be part of another ally of SAHS. They were part of an organization for anti-terrorism that spanned across the world. They could prove to be a good ally to have."

"If we find them, we could get them on our side. I can't let a chance like that pass up..."

"Shane," To the left of them, Sam walked up asking, "I think I know where Clover is residing. If you want we can find out if Clover could join us. I'm not sure about Alex yet, but I'm sure Clover would love to team up again."

"She definitely would if she heard I was back. That's quite tempting..."

"Oh Shane!" To his right, Kayla ran waving her hand in the air, "I need to do a scavenge run! Ada told me about a place that could have some stuff for you to use to upgrade along with some nice items to sell and use."

"Wait a second, I came here first with an offer for Shane," Sam interrupted.

"Sam, I know you have a crush on my brother and your cognitive functions might be crazy because of that, but I came here first with my mission for him to fetch some people. Not just one girl who might not even join."

"The same could go for them!" Both Carmen and Sam butted heads with one another as Kayla scratched her head.

"Uh, Shane told me to come to him whenever I needed someone to go with for a scavenge."

"Huh?!"

"I did, but all 3 are very tempting missions that could benefit everyone."

"But Shane, you said you would help me whenever I needed it!"

"B-But I'm not sure if I can finish all 3..."

"Well Shane," Carmen started, "Who's..."

Then Sam, "It..."

And lastly, Kayla, "Gonna be?!"

Shane shot a glance at Emily and Dragoon before changing it to meet everyone around them watching. He shook his head and sighed before saying, "Looks like I have quite the amount of choices..."

"What are you gonna do?" Emily questioned.

"Uh...," Shane took a step back before taking a deep breath, "Give me time to think about it. Each of those choices would benefit everyone greatly. Let me console my partners and we'll where I go from there," Shane dragged Emily and Dragoon away from them with the 3 girls glaring at him as he ran.

* * *

After they were alone and away from them, Shane was visibly distraught at what had just occurred, "What are you gonna do Shane? You can do at most two of them, but not all 3," Emily explained, "We just don't have the time and resources to move out like that multiple times."

"I know. It's just... all are extremely beneficial. However, I know we're on a crunch for time. I can only choose so many of them."

"You would have to pick the ones that would be worth the travel. Think about which would worth your time. Think about it."

Shane walked off slightly away with his arms crossed, "Well," Shane started, "it's not entirely confirmed Clover will join us. She might decline our offer to join even if I'm here. It would probably be best time wise not to go there."

"Yeah. You would also have to think about how long it would take to scavenge. If you're going with helping Kayla in terms of scavenging, then you would need to think about how long they may take."

"If she's good at what she's doing, then she would probably be prepared for what she's looking for. As for the mercenaries, it shouldn't be hard finding them. If they're a large group, then it shouldn't be hard to point out."

"Right and you're taking us with you, right?"

"Yeah, of course. Hm, first we'll scavenge for whatever items we're searching for with Kayla. I'm sure it shouldn't take too long. If she knows what she's looking for, we won't have to worry about how long it may take. Afterwards, we can take a break before heading out with my sister to look into this mercenary group in Northern Europe."

"Alright."

"Get ready now Emily. I'll inform the 3 of them on my choice."

"Yeah. I'll do that now. Dragoon, can you stay with Shane?"

"Yes. I will stay by his side and yours."

"Thank you. I'll be back and ready to deploy as soon as possible."

"Great. Let's go Dragoon," Shane and Dragoon went off with Emily moving to prepare herself for the next few missions. Shane saw Sam sitting off on her own leaning on a nearby wall, "Hey Sam."

"Hey Shane. Did you come to a conclusion?"

"Uh yeah. Don't be mad, but I feel like we should wait on meeting with Clover. Her choice to come with us might not be so definite."

"Ugh, I was afraid you would say that. I knew that would be the case. I know she would tempted since you are here again and she would probably love to see you again, but she strictly wanted to stay away from this war."

"So you understand why it wouldn't be best to go to her now, right?"

"Yeah. If you ever do want to go check on her, don't be afraid to come to me, okay?"

"I won't. Sorry if you really wanted to have Clover back on our side. If you want, I can look into seeing where Alex went off to so we can get her as well."

"S-Sure. That would be awesome."

Shane nodded at her and went off to find Kayla who wasn't really hard to find as she was near where she would usually when she's working her merchant stall, "Yo Kayla."

"Oh, hey Shane. Are you going on the scavenge with me?"

"Yeah. I feel like the faster I can get upgrades for myself or Dragoon here, It would make our future a lot easier."

"I see. Hopefully we do find some nice stuff. Ada told me there was some good stuff there, so hopefully she's right."

"Same here. I'll tell Carmen we'll look into that mercenary group after our scavenge."

"No problem. I have to take up shop and get geared up. Go on and tell your sister. I'll be here whenever you're ready."

"Cool, let's go Dragoon."

"Wait a second," Before Shane and Dragoon could walk off, Kayla stopped them, "Is she coming with us too?"

"Yeah, Emily is coming with us too."

"Uh... w-well..."

"There's no problem with that, right?"

"I should've expected you to bring them. Well, it'll be more help for me. I'll just be here whenever you're all ready."

Shane nodded and walked off with Dragoon, "Shane," Dragoon started, "I felt some disappointment in her voice. Perhaps she wished to go with you alone."

"No. I want my partners to stay by my side."

"Hm..."

"Anyway, let's go find my sister. We'll need to inform her on our choice."

"Okay..."

* * *

Shane and Dragoon looked around for Shane's sister, but couldn't find her. They looked just about everywhere in the base and couldn't find her, "Where is that sister of mine?"

"Perhaps she is off in your room. We haven't checked there yet."

"She...," Shane stopped before he backed up while pushing Dragoon back. In front of them, Carmen lunged forward and missed the both of them, "There she is..."

"Uh..."

"Hi there little brother," Carmen shot a very bright smile when she was on the floor after missing her brother, "How's it going up there?"

"Why are you the way you are sis?"

"Mmm," Carmen puffed her cheeks out before jumping up, "Anyway, did you make your decision?"

"Yeah. My team and I will go with Kayla first on her scavenge run. Next, we'll head out with you after taking a little bit to rest."

"What about seeing Clover with Sam?"

"We'll go see her another time. It's not certain Clover will come back with us when we see her. Even if I'm there, I'm not sure she would want to come back to a war like this. So for now, it's best the two that won't waste time and check it out at a later date when we aren't flooded with other missions."

"Alright. Haha!" Carmen hugged her brother, "My brother is teaming with me!"

"Calm it down you brother complex sister of mine," Shane pushed Carmen off himself as she smiled brightly at her, "Seriously, did you develop this complex when I was gone?"

"No, I've had it for a while. Even before you were in prison and all this happened."

"Since when?"

"I don't know. Maybe a little bit before high school. You were just so adorable that I couldn't resist you!" Carmen attempted to hug Shane again, but Shane side-stepped her, "Ahem, right...," Carmen regained her composure as she nodded, "Well, I'll be waiting on your team when you're finished with Kayla's scavenge."

"Alright, let's go Dragoon." Dragoon nodded while following Shane to meet with Emily.

"Be safe you guys!" Carmen shouted out while they left.

* * *

A few moments later, the group stood checking their equipment before moving out, "So what are we looking for Kayla?" Shane questioned, "I want us to know before hand so we have a general idea of what to look for."

"I understand. What we're looking for is a rare substance called heptafosum."

"I've heard of that stuff," Emily interrupted, "That's what's used in some of Bullock and Wesker's more elite cybernetic soldiers rather than their normal foot soldiers. If we can bring some of that substance back, maybe Dr. Albu can reverse engineer it or even use in upgrades for both yourself and Dragoon."

"Aren't suppose to get some items for you Kayla?" Shane questioned, "This seems like it's for me and Dragoon only."

"Well, this run is just for you two. It was Ada's orders. Still, I'm sure we can still find stuff for me to sell. If not, I can just call it a day."

"Alright, we'll spend some extra time to find stuff for you to sell," Kayla smiled at Shane before he turned to Emily, "Are you all geared up?"

"Yeah. I have everything needed for our scavenge," Emily checked her weapons and gave a thumbs up, "Sweet. Dragoon?" Dragoon did the same as Emily and gave her a thumbs up, "Alright, let's get going everyone."

* * *

_Next Time on SAHS 2_

_"I haven't rode in these old style military humvees in so long."_

_"They were abandoned after the advancement of technology, and there were plenty just sitting around waiting for the rust to take them."_

_"What is this stuff suppose to look like?"_

_"They're a bright bluish color. I believe all we need are samples."_

_"Shane, what is this?"_

_"It's a metal... from a mech..."_

_Next Time: A Big Discovery_


	6. A Big Discovery

The group were on a secluded road in a busted down town area. Shane rode in the passenger seat while Emily and Dragoon rode in the backseat. Kayla took the wheel and they were making great time while driving down the secluded road, "I haven't rode in these old style military humvees in so long. I can't remember the last time I did."

"They were abandoned after the advancement of technology, and there were plenty just sitting around waiting for rust to take them," Kayla explained, "Some of the engineers at HQ revived them and reinforced them so that they stand a small chance against the current technology."

"I've seen how hard the new ammunition can hit. They hit pretty hard and can pierce a lot harder than before. It must've been a bloodbath when they were first created."

"Without a doubt. When the SAHS adopted them, we would just execute prisoners of war and it was...," Emily fiercely clasped her hands together and shook from remembering her past experiences in SAHS, "It was worse when Bullock adopted them. The amount of death I saw at the beginning was somewhat scarring."

"Hey, are you good?" Shane asked, "Look, if you're not comfortable with any of that, you don't have to fight with me."

"N-No, I'm fine. I've gotten used to it now, it's just hard to forget those first moments."

"I understand. Don't worry," Shane leaned back and looked at the ceiling of the humvee before saying, "I remember my first kill. It's one of the few things I remember when I woke up in the prison," Shane sighed as started, "12 years ago. 2 weeks after gaining the rank of Secret Agent. I was told to apprehend a suspect. He needed to be captured alive. However, my ROE was to only engage anyone that was deemed hostile towards myself and my team."

"Wait, I never read in your files that you were part of the SWAT division in the SAHS."

"I wasn't, but since this team was short on men, I was thrown in. Think of it as being thrown into the deep end when you're first learning how to swim."

"Oh, but what happened?"

"We were told to perform small raid on his safe house somewhere in Canada."

* * *

-12 Years Earlier-

_Things went well. None of his men were stationed there apart from his family. It was him, his wife, and his 2 kids. His son and daughter._

"Brave 2-2, this is Overlord, give me a sitrep on your location, over."

A team decked out in all-dark gear moved through a heavily wooded area. One of them was a young Shane. Only two weeks out of his promotion, he was leading a small force of SAHS SWAT members.

He stopped and responded, "Overlord, this is Bravo 2-2 Actual. We are currently positioned approximately 100 meters from the safe house over."

"Solid copy on your position. You do know what the purpose of this raid is, over?"

"Yes. We are to detain the suspect and prevent any casualties."

"Yes. It is imperative you lower the risk of any casualties towards the suspect and anyone else within the safe house."

"Roger that. Bravo Actual out," Shane stopped and looked at his men, "Alright listen," Shane pressed on his wrist device and a holographic layout of the safe house appeared, "We have 3 major entry points that lowers the risk of being caught. So right now, I'll need 2 of you to breach through the roof, 2 of you to breach the basement while the I make entry through the top floor window."

"Are there any alarms that we could trip from inside?"

"Not from my knowledge. We'll just have to be cautious when we make our entry."

"Roger that."

"Alright, let's go."

_We moved in on the house and we infiltrated with ease. We did make a mental note of how easy it was to invade the house. Afterwards, we searched every room in his house. We rounded up his kids before we came across the last bedroom. It was the master bedroom._

"Alright, keep his kids in check and we'll smoke out the room. One of you grab his wife while we detain him. Don't risk injuring his wife and remember. We need this man alive," Shane's men nodded and slowly opened the door. Before he could even throw a smoke inside, a shotgun blast struck one of his men on his chest, sending him back into the wall.

Without even thinking twice, Shane took 3 blind shots inside the room. A loud thud followed by the crying of the kids was all that was audible.

"SA," One of Shane's men called out, "I-It was his wife..."

"Huh?"

"Y-You bastards!" The suspect yelled as he proceeded to take out a handgun, but was instantly gunned down quickly by Shane who could only hold a face of shock and calmness. How these two expressions could be shown at the same time is beyond even Shane. The kids behind them cried their eyes out as they ran to their parents' dead bodies.

"I killed..."

"SA, it's fine. You know what our ROE was."

"I know but... why did we have to have those 2 bare witness to something so... scarring...?"

* * *

-Present-

"That night haunted me for a few days, but I was quick to rule it necessary for the agency. Even though I was forced to kill our suspect, I realized it was necessary to our mission..."

"Oh wow..."

"That must've been rough for you...," Kayla started, "And you were only 17 right?"

"Yeah. I had turned 17 that summer. I can't imagine how it would've felt for Carmen since she joined when she was much younger than me."

"She also retired right?" Kayla wondered.

"She did, but after the Albania fiasco, she was placed on the reserves list of agents. She said she did it for my sake and now I'm worried as to how it must've been when I was out."

"Carmen fought one battle for SAHS during the beginning," Emily answered, "The reason is beyond me."

"Probably because she wanted to get information on me. If my memory serves me right. This War of Dominance started over who could control me, right?"

"Yes," Emily replied, "It would be a back and forth bloodbath between the two armies in order to get one-step closer to you."

"Yeah," Kayla continued, "People sided with whoever's beliefs they believed in the most. Then it just became a fight for power when a lot of smaller armies rose to combat them. But nobody could match the size and power of Wesker or Bullock's army. Nobody had the numbers or skilled soldiers to compete."

"Is that when the resistance was formed?" Shane questioned, "Because if a resistance is formed between so many conflicting beliefs and personalities, then it's destined to fail," Everybody Shane one good look as he only stared out the window, "In the end, this resistance is only delaying the inevitable."

"Then what do you do? This is time where everyone needs to band together to take them down..."

"You need an army where everyone wants one single thing. I understand that's practically impossible. Because a resistance like this is only destined for failure leading to many unnecessary deaths. My job here is to prevent that. I don't want to see more death. I don't want to see people suffer. I don't want that. Apart from all that. My real wish to is to gain my vengeance against both."

"You could do that by starting your own army. Why join the resistance even if you know it's going to fail."

"It's called having a little faith. For my whole life, I've learned to have just a little faith. Apart from the major possibility of this resistance failing, I have very little faith that this resistance can achieve much more than its leading on. And with that little faith, I'm willing to help in anyway that I can."

"Wow..."

"Way to give the speech Shane," Kayla chuckled, "Well, why don't you use that faith into hoping we actually find something useful here," Kayla slowly pulled over in front of a massive landfill of debris and rusted cybernetic parts, "It'd be a bust if we don't find anything of value to sell or use."

"Right," Everyone hopped out and walked onto the landfill, "I've never seen so many cybernetic parts," Shane stated, "Well, that's if you factor in Dr. Albu's office, this is miles beyond that."

"True that..."

"What's this stuff suppose to look like?" Emily asked while rummaging through the landfill.

"They're a bright bluish color," Kayla explained, "All we need are samples."

"Bright bluish. That sure does narrow it down. Is it like cybernetic blood?"

"Basically..."

* * *

The group dug around for nearly an hour before Emily found something, "Uh, Shane. What's this suppose to be?"

"Let me see it," Emily handed the item to Shane. It was a sheet of metal, but Shane was rather confused at it. He knocked on it and attempted to bend it back and forth, "This metal is weird. Definitely not like any cybernetic material I've ever seen. It's thicker than my parts and is slightly more sturdy despite being left outside to rust."

"Hm," Kayla inspected it and moved her glance to Shane's eye, "Isn't your eye able to analyze items? Can't you figure out its origin?"

"I can try, but if it's something that's not in my brain's database, there's no way for me to figure out its origin...," Shane stared intently at the sheet of metal, "Uh..."

"What's up?"

"This is metal from a mech..."

"A mech?" Emily questioned in shock, "I didn't even know mechs were a thing."

"They aren't. These are failed prototypes that looks to have never made it to the battlefield."

"Do you think we could get Dr. Albu to reverse engineer this so we could have these mechs?" Kayla wondered, "If not, we could use it for our own personal plating armor. I think I know someone who could do that."

"Both are extremely useful in the long run. If we can somehow get enough from this landfill, we can definitely...," Shane paused for a second causing the others to worry.

"Shane?" Emily questioned, "What's wrong?"

"I can feel it too...," Dragoon added, "To the north," Dragoon fired past Shane at a man who was aimed at them.

"To the south...," Shane softly stated as he took his sword out and deflected a bullet away, "It's an ambush...," Shane kicked one of the large sheets of metal on the ground and held it up like a shield, "We have to get what we can and head back to the hideout."

"Uh, that would be hard knowing we don't have any cover out here," Barrages of gunfire pinned them down behind Shane who used the sheet of metal as cover, "What do we do?"

"If we don't do anything now, we won't make it out alive. I can't risk getting shot right now. Just keep firing and we'll slowly...," Before Shane could finish, they saw their humvee blow up from a distance, "Ah shit..."

"Now what do we do?!" Kayla shouted as she fired back at their attackers.

"There's only one thing we can do," Shane handed the sheet of metal to Emily and took out tapped the ground with his sword, "Let's see what my new body can do in a real fight," Shane rushed forward causing the debris to kick up in the air.

"Shane!" Emily yelled.

Shane picked up inhuman speed as he used his eye to track the bullets flying towards him along with finding out who was the main attacker. Shane dodged each bullet or deflected them back. He flipped over the wall the people were shooting from and drove his sword down the first one he saw.

"Oh wow...," Kayla awed with her mouth agape, "That was insane..."

"Shane has improved since I last saw him...," Dragoon slowly stated as she fired at more attackers, "But I see that he has more than just normal enhancements. How he read each bullet's trajectory and the quick step-off shows he has more than just normal cybernetic upgrades."

"Didn't he say he wasn't even officially 100% since he can be upgrade even further," Emily wondered as she used the sheet of metal as cover, "If he can be upgraded more, imagine what he would be at 100%."

"That's uh... scary to think about..."

"Still, there's still too many of them for all us to handle alone regardless if Shane is here or not. We need to find a way out of this mess."

"Maybe some assistance from us will help," A voice called out. Just a few moments later, gunshots followed by purple streams were being shot at their attackers. They looked around for whoever was saving them, but saw nothing.

Shane was fighting other attackers, but they were quickly gunned down by the people who were saving them. Confused, he used his eye track the bullets and saw a large force firing from the roofs surrounding their area, "What?" Shane leaped from where he was and sprinted towards his companions, "They're on the roof!"

"Huh?"

"They're on the roof," Shane confirmed, "My eye can't see who they are. They're probably camouflaged, but whoever they are, we have to be thankful to them."

Once the remaining attackers were dealt with, the voice called out again, "Don't be alarmed!" A few moments later, the large army of their saviors. They looked like the common bandits and looters they met earlier, but were a little more clean, "We're not here looking for trouble."

Their leader was a woman who had torn clothing and a light ballistic vest. She was accompanied by other soldiers sporting the same equipment as their leader, "Who are all of you? You don't act like any of the bandits we've fought."

"It's because we're not bandits. Think of us as a group that helps out people like all of you. Especially someone like you, Shane Powers," The woman, along with her subordinates saluted him, "It's good to know you're finally out of Wesker's clutches."

"Wow," Shane turned to Emily adding, "you were right. I am known around the world."

"Those who don't like Wesker's or Bullock's views wish to have you choose the right path," The woman stated, "They don't want your power used for whatever they wanted in order to control the world."

"Well, I'm only doing whatever I can to meet my own goal. Whether that be working the resistance or working alone."

"Hmm...," The woman observed Shane and his group before chuckling, "And as rumored, you seem to have women right under your thumb."

"That became a rumor?" Shane looked at his group and nodded, "Well, I guess this situation does prove it to be true," Shane walked up to the leader and held his hand out, "But how about this. We're looking to increase our numbers in the resistance. I feel like a group of sharpshooters like yourselves would prove useful."

"Normally we wouldn't ally ourselves, but if you're the one leading in the charge," The woman shook Shane's hand and smiled, "then we'll be more than happy to join the resistance."

"Great and if I may ask. What do you know about this landfill?"

"This landfill?" She questioned, "Well, before we get onto that, let me introduce myself Shane."

"Right..."

"We're moving a little fast, but I understand that time is of the essence. Anyway, my name is Kyo."

"Kyo?" Shane began to analyze the woman, now known as Kyo, and nodded, "Kyo. South Korean Origin. Born in Portland, Oregon. Former agent part of the SWAT Division of SAHS."

"Uh. How did you...?"

"Shane's eye is able to analyze a person," Emily explained, "He is half cybernetic."

"Oh..."

"I guess you're part of my brain's database since you're a former SAHS operative," Shane added, "SWAT Division huh? That explains your marksmanship."

"My team here with me is my former SWAT team. We left Wesker during the beginning of this war. We moved to Europe because it's the most neutral territory in this war."

"Neutral?"

"A lot of the people here in Europe are on the rope about who they want to follow and simply choose to remain dormant during this war."

"It's also where most of the resistance are, right?" Shane questioned earning him a nod from everyone there, "I guess the only other thing to worry about are the bandits that attacked us here."

"Yeah and as for this landfill, these scraps are parts of a failed experiment by Bullock."

"Failed experiment?" Shane wondered, "It was a failed experiment with mechs, correct?"

"Yeah. He tried to create mechs from nothing, but he didn't have the proper technology or research to properly engineer one. They were either too unstable or failed to operate. In the end, they just dumped the scraps here. Bandits try to use it, but they couldn't figure out a way to use the scraps other than the way you guys were using it earlier."

"Hm," Shane picked up some of the scraps and noticed a sticky, liquid-like substance underneath some of the rubble, "What's this?" Shane analyzed the substance and said, "Blue blood? That's odd."

"What is it?" Emily wondered, "That's blue blood. That's what is in cybernetic body parts. It's almost like a fuel for them. I think this is the substance Kayla talked about."

"This blood is mine."

"What?" Emily knelt next to Shane and looked at him, "That means you got hurt somewhere."

"No. I mean. It's not mine from now. It's a version of my own blue blood. The compound is the same along with the DNA structure. My eye is telling me it's built exactly like mine, but it's not."

"That doesn't add up. What do you mean?"

"I'm not sure. My eye isn't telling me everything. We'll let Dr. Albu handle it."

"Are you sure you're not hurt anywhere?"

"I'm sure. Unless my pain receptors are low, then no. Look, I know you're worried, but I promise you I'm not hurt."

"Alright..."

"Those two are close aren't they?" Kyo chuckled.

"Huh?" Emily quickly backed away embarrassed, "W-We're not close like that!" Emily turned around and looked towards where the humvee used to be.

"Don't worry. She's shy like that," Shane added, "Anyway, what do we do about heading back to base. Our humvee got blown to pieces when those bandits attacked. Do any of you have a way to get back to the resistance HQ?"

"We do. Just follow us and we'll get there asap," Kyo waved them over to follow her and her team. Shane remained knelt down at the blood and looked at it closely.

"What if I...," Shane placed the blood on his tongue and eye started to static slightly along with an excruciating pain in his head, "What the...," Shane grasped his head fell to both his knees, "Agh!"

"Shane?!" Emily yelled causing everyone else to turn to them. They rushed over to assist, but they had no idea what to do, "Shane! What's going on?!"

"Ah!" Among the static were multiple panels opening up showing his whole body and key points on it. The point on his right arm lit up. On the outside, the skin covering right arm started to melt off.

"Good lord...," Kayla softly muttered, "What's going on? What did he do?"

"I'm not sure. I turn away for only a second and then he's like this! Shane!" Emily attempted to grab Shane's arm, but it was extremely hot, "Ow! What in the world?"

Shane quickly jerked up with his eye glowing a dark, crimson red. His arm steaming from the heat it was emanating. Following the steam were the wires and LED's among in the arm started to glow red as well, "Shane...?" Dragoon slowly started as she analyzed Shane with her eyes, "That blood unlocked something in him."

"What?"

"My eye receptors are telling me that the consumption of this blood is causing his body to enter a form of transmutation."

"Yeah...," Shane confirmed, "I was curious as to what would happen if I consumed a blood made of the same components as my own. At first it sent a wave of pain through my head, but I realized it was my brain unlocking something along with a strange mutation in my arm. That explains why my skin melted off. Now," Shane walked over to a nearby brick wall, "my slicing power in my right arm is upgraded," Shane's eye flashed as he delivered one swift slash at the wall. He whipped his blade and sheathed it once again, "And boom...," The wall split in have with a clean slice down the middle.

"No way..."

"However, the upgrade is only for my right hand. Hopefully if we get this blood back to Dr. Albu, we can get it to my other arm. Anyway, let's get going."

"Y-Yeah...," Everyone walked off with Dragoon and Emily staying close to Shane.

Emily watched Shane closely and got increasingly worried. She wondered if he was being locked up because if he gained too much power, he would be impossible to stop. She wants to believe Shane wouldn't let such power go to his head, but it's happened to best of people. Power like that can go to someone's head.

She looked at Shane once more. She knew inside that mind was someone who was broken, someone who was betrayed by people he trusted. People he possibly loved. How can one be able to control themselves when such power is so close and yet so far from their fingertips.

"Hey Emily," Shane started, "You know the HQ a lot better than I do. Let's say after we deal with the merc group in the north, you tell me where a guy can get a good cold one."

"Uh...," Shane gave Emily a very soft smile and she gave one back, "Yeah..."

"Cool. I was tired of drinking the prison beer during my time there. You know how bad it was."

"Yeah...," Emily gave Shane another look from another perspective,  _"No. What am I thinking? The fact that he's broken holds up well with my theory, but I feel like he's just looking for someone else out there. Someone else to take his hand and lead him through the nasty world we're in now. Well Shane, I'll be glad to offer my hand to you..."_

* * *

_Next Time on SAHS 2:_

_"This merc group are comprised of former anti-terrorist soldiers. I feel like they would benefit us a lot if we can convince them to join."_

_"Shane you see, certain traces of blood out there can give you immediate upgrades at the cost of excruciating pain from your brain forcing the files open... However, I feel rather than consuming the substance on the spot, you should collect them..."_

_"Emily, Dragoon, I want you two to stay by my side no matter what happens..."_

_"What the hell is that thing?!"_

_""It's something we can't let escape..."_

_Next Time: Unlocking The Files_


End file.
